


Lonely Observer

by Renmackree



Series: World-Line Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A play of John Titor's work of Alternate Timelines, Alpha Isaac, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Build, Time Travel, Vampires, cross-over universes, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I must not pretend that I've never made any promise<br/>with my friends back in those brilliant days.<br/>Therefore, I am a lonely observer with no more doubt<br/>in my remaining tricks that I will use to deceive time.<br/>------------------------------------------------</p><p>You would think with Stiles' impeccable ability to expect the unexpected, he really would have seen this coming. </p><p>"Alpha Isaac, please say you're here to sell us Girl Scout cookies. Or I'll have to throw your little were-ass out of this world-line."</p><p>"Not exactly. We might have a problem"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Crossing the World Lines.
> 
> Just like before, this fiction relies heavily on the time line theory proposed by John Titor, but is in no way exactly like it (so you won't have to know anything about it in order to understand it.)
> 
> Cover art by my brother Quid. He's a huge fan now.

 

 

_--_--_--_

_--_--_--_

 

Stiles' phone buzzed on the night stand, the teen sleeping through it as usual and forcing his bedmate, Derek, to slap his ass awake. Stiles grumbled, grabbing it and muttering.

 

_**I got a call about a 451 up at the old Hale House. Thought I would tell you first.-JS** _

Stiles was awake in an instant. Not three months ago he had heard similar news on the old police scanner in his bedroom back home. Well, his father's house. He vaugely recalled everything that had happened since that faithful night. (Some highlights of his life included a Psycho bitch named Nina [who was really just him from an alternate universe bent on killing Stiles and all-but succeeded in taking over his life.], a pack of Alpha wolves who apparently were afraid of a little magic, and oh yeah. Stiles was magical).

_**Dad. Are you serious? It's like... four. In the morning. On a school night.-SS** _

_**Didn't stop you from spending the night at Hale's place.-JS** _

_**We've been dating two months, your could call him Derek y'know.-SS** _

Yeah, that was another thing. Apparently, he and Derek were mates. Like, wolf mates. Little red and Big bad, teaming up to fight crime and de-flower Stiles (Which was AWESOME by the way).

_**It doesn't come off as the 'I'm the father' if I do, though.-JS** _

_**Mk mk, I'll wake sour-balls up and we'll check it out-SS** _

Stiles rolled out of bed, stretching as he grabbed a pair of boxers from the floor, not really caring who's they were at this point.

“Derek. Derek!” he grabbed his pillow and slammed it into the Alpha's back, snorting as he sat up with sleepy-alpha eyes.

“S'what?” the man asked, yawning slightly as he scratched his stomach. “School?”

“No, Beacon Hill's Hell Mouth opened up. There's a fire up at the preserve. Get dressed, I'll get Isaac.” he slid on jeans and a shirt and went into the next room to wake up the Beta.

_--_--_--_

“This better actually be something supernatural or else I'm going to hate your dad.” Isaac grumbled sleepily, licking his lips and yawning as they all walked out of the Camero. It was September already, meaning school was starting up and Stiles and Isaac would be going off to their Junior year of High School. Though this thought didn't terrify him as much as it used to, the idea of having to decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life did.

“I'm thinking the same thing. You don't get these good looks on little sleep.” Stiles commented back, wrapping himself up in his jacket (which Derek had replaced after Nina exploded in his last one).

“I saw you take a four hour nap today, I think you're fine.” Derek growled in his ear as they walked towards the shell of a house.

Stiles hadn't been up here since that night, and he felt the same cold breeze rip through him like the night Nina had arrived.

“Oh fuck.” he raced a head of the wolves, shaking his head as he looked over the fire. A ring of fire to be exact. He exhaled in exasperation as he heard Derek and Isaac catch up to him.

“Is that...”

You would think with Stiles' impeccable ability to expect the unexpected, he really would have seen this coming. But low and behold in all his naked glory, an almost identical copy of Isaac stood up, his hair a little longer, eyes a little redder, and face pulled in a grimace.

"Alpha Isaac, please say you're here to sell us Girl Scout cookies. Or I'll have to throw your little were-ass out of this world-line." Stiles crossed his arms, biting his lip and looking over the man.

"Not exactly. We might have a problem."

“What do you mean, problem?” Derek growled, obviously not phased by the sudden doppelganger of Isaac standing in the middle of a ring of fire. Isaac, however, was doing a little worse.

“Oh my god he has my face.” the beta muttered, rubbing his eyes as if that would change something.

“You must be Derek.” Alpha Isaac stated, looking over the surly ravenette with a raise brow. “But to be perfectly frank, I need to talk to Stiles and Deaton.” Derek snarled at the man, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

“The last time this happened, most of us nearly died. I don't know--”

“You have to trust me. There are bigger and badder things than Nina coming.” Alpha Isaac said, shaking his head. “I was sent by my Alan Deaton to warn you about what's coming.”

“What's coming?” Stiles asked, taking a step forward and swallowing hard. He didn't know if he could trust this Isaac, he had trusted Nina and look where that got them.

“War, Stiles. The war that we've all been afraid of.” the Alpha turned to look them all over, his eyes flashing bright red. “Hell.”

_--_--_--_

They had managed to call Deaton out of bed to meet them by the house, not wanting to bring Alpha Isaac down to the city and find out he was really here just to kill them all. Stiles called it 'Pay Back' for being tied to a chair naked for weeks in Alpha Isaac's world-line when he had jumped once in June.

Deaton looked over the man in the circle, frowning as he shook his head.

“I can't find anything wrong with him. My best suggestion? Bring him back to the loft and keep a close eye on him. Or, if Stiles wants to try forcing him back into his world-line...” Stiles shook his head, biting his lip.

“Remember the whole 'killing Nina until she looked like a really terrible Star Trek special effect'? No. No magic for Stiles. Not this late and _not_ without practice. I don't want to splinch Alpha Isaac.”

“Ok, that's ridiculous. Call me Darien.” Alpha Isa-- Darien said, standing up and brushing himself off. “Now, can I get some clothing or are we all going to admire my naked body?” Isaac blushed as he turned around and scampered to the Camero to get Darien clothing.

“Can I ask why Darien?” Stiles walked forward and leaned against Derek, yawning as the alpha reached up to scratch his head.

“That's my middle  name.” Isaac said, handing the clothing over and turning to Stiles.  Darien nodded, sliding the gym shorts and shirt on before yawning himself.

“I thought it would be easier if the town thought of me as Isaac's 'other brother'. I mean, we look enough alike.” they grinned at each other, letting out identical laughs.

“I can call the school and have you enrolled with Isaac and Stiles.” Deaton said, looking over to Derek. “You and I need to talk with Peter about this. Three Alphas on one territory?”

“Oh, trust me. I'm not-- Oh.” Darien paused, looking over Derek and Stiles. “Are you two-- Uh...” Stiles' eyes widened.

“No! No! We were just thinking about extending our pack a little!” Stiles shook his head. “I'm sorta lacking the parts needed to have a baby.” Darien nodded, though he seemed a little skeptical.

“Weirder things have happened.” he said, making Stiles cringe.

“In this universe, it's not possible. Trust me, I'd be totally knocked up if--” Derek slapped a hand over Stiles' mouth, snarling a little as his ears grew bright red in embarrassment. Stiles smiled under the hand and slowly let his tongue slide out against the palm. The Alpha pulled it away, though not before his eyes flashed something dangerous at Stiles.

“I believe we should all just... sleep it off” Deaton suggested. Isaac nodded, walking closer to Stiles and curling up against him. Stiles stroked a hand through his curly locks like he always did, turning him around and leading him to the Camero. Derek and Darien walked after, the latter keeping his head low in a sign of submission to Derek and his territory.

_--_--_--_

“Bathroom, kitchen, Isaac's room, Derek and my room” Stiles said, the sun rising up behind them as they all sleepily shambled in through the door of the loft. Darien nodded, looking over to the living room and pointing to the couch.

“I can crash here?” Stiles just grunted as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

“Mmhmm, yeah, just... where ever... You wanna build a pillow fort? Go for it...” he was trying to stay awake, but the stress of the day was finally kicking in. Derek sighed, stripping the teen's shoes off and grabbing him fireman style.

“Isaac, come on.” Derek rose a brow, looking over the teen as he hesitated.

“Darien?” Isaac asked softly, the alpha looking up and licking his lips. “When... When Nina came, she said that you and Scott were mates?” Darien's face fell. Stiles looked up sleepily, his eyes wide with worry.

“I might not have told them how bat-shit crazy she was...” Stiles said softly. “They kinda guessed some parts...” Darien was quiet, closing his eyes and nodding.

“We'll talk about everything tomorrow, ok?” Isaac nodded, turning and running up the stairs without a second look. Darien's eyes fell on Stiles as Derek placed him back on the floor.

“I'm guessing there is more to the Nina story than her just seeking a replacement mate.” Derek said softly. “I vaguely recall something about her killing--”

“Scott killed our Derek in order to spare my life.” Darien said slowly, his eyes falling closed. “Nina killed Scott in revenge.” Derek nodded, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

“So, you became the Alpha...”

“There were no others left in our pack.” he whispered. “I'm the only one left.” he curled up in a ball on the couch, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself.

“We'll talk in the morning, ok?” Stiles said, tugging Derek towards the stairs. “G'night Darien.” there was only the muffled sounds of sobs in response.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came to my attention that Camden was Isaac's Brother (total mistake on my part)  
> So Darien is Isaac's middle name.
> 
> (Issac Darien Lehey.)  
> I fixed it in the first chapter so, just read on like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is only up to the end of the second season, so I know we're getting Hale lore and I'm ignoring it all.

 Stiles woke up the next morning with both Derek and Isaac flopped over him. He vaguely recalled the beta sneaking into their room when they had settled and nuzzling up into the two. Usually Stiles didn't care about morning pack cuddles, but today they were literally on top of him.

“Guys. My wrist is _still_ in a cast, you two need to get OFF before I use it as a weapon.” he grumbled, attempting to wiggle out with no luck. Derek had even gripped him tighter.

“Shut up, Stiles.” he murmured. “It's the last day before you have to get up at god-fuck in the morning for school. Let me enjoy it.”

“Seriously? You're using your adorable sleepy voice against me?”

“Damn straight.” and Stiles really couldn't bring himself to argue with that logic. Derek had slowly been opening up to him (sometimes forced by Stiles, though most was all on his own). They would usually start every morning with something they liked about each other and end every day with something they never told anyone.

Yeah, it was sickly sweet, shut up.

This morning, however, instead of waking up to Derek sweet talking in his ear, he heard the fire alarm go off.

Isaac jumped in the air, letting out a yelp before racing out of the bed. Derek was already at the door, claws and fangs out.

“Stay” he grunted to Stiles, running out with Isaac. The teen crossed his arms, frowning.

“Yeah! That's really smart, Derek! Telling me to stay in a burning building!” he huffed, rolling out of bed and sliding a shirt on before padding down the hall and to the top of the stairs. Darien stood at the kitchen, a burnt pan of eggs in his hand.

“Uh... Good Morning?”

_--_--_--_

Derek managed to salvage the bacon and started a new pan of eggs, Darien sitting off to the side. Derek had forbade him to go into the kitchen ever again without supervision, Isaac chuckling slightly.

“How are you so bad at cooking?” Isaac asked Darien as he grumbled to himself. There was silence for a moment, Stiles wondering if they would have to tiptoe through every question like this, when he noticed all the wolves were tilting their heads slightly. As if they were all listening to something.

And then Stiles heard it.

“Hello, hello, hello. If it isn't my Nephew and his motley band of Adolescent Pups.” Peter smiled, bursting through the door and turning to Stiles. “And Harry Potter.”

“Peter.” Derek said slowly, serving up the plates and tossing them out. Peter flashed his winning smile and slid into the breakfast bar seat closest to Stiles. The teen scoffed, grabbing his plate and shoveling the food into his mouth.

“Not happy to see me this morning?”

“I-mmf nod” Stiles said with his mouth full, Peter ignoring him as he continued to watch Derek.

“I'm only here to see the new blood.” he turned to Darien, grinning wide as he grabbed some bacon off Stiles' plate. “This is the alternate Isaac? Well, I do have to say. You seem a little calmer than that Nina woman.” he reached for another slice of bacon, Stiles flailing and slapping him over the shoulder. Peter blinked in surprise, raising a brow and taking the bacon anyways. Stiles let out a growl which made Peter just snort.

“Peter.” Derek warned, the older alpha shrugging his shoulders and ruffling Stiles' hair.

“I can't tease family?” despite it being Peter to say it, it made Stiles heart skip a beat. “Fine. Now, last time we had a visitor from another world-line I was told there was story time.” Darien huffed, looking down.

“My story isn't what's important. There is absolutely nothing in my past that can help you with what's coming.”

“Indulge me, boy, I'm growing old--”

“You're only thirty-six.” Derek snarled, crossing his arms and scowling

“--and I don't know how long I have left on this world before I die--”

“Again.” Stiles put in sliding his plate away as the Alpha tried to grab his last slice of bacon.

“--Can we stop with the interrupting? What happened to respecting your Alpha.”

“You're not my alpha” the whole pack spoke in unison, Isaac and Stiles snickering as Peter let out a disgruntled sigh.

“I'll just tell you the basics.” Darien said slowly, pushing his food around the plate slowly. “I suppose you all know about my mother. Left when I was little, dad had me and Camden to himself. At first, he was amazing. He would take us to baseball games, hang out and talk with us... But after Camden died... Everything went terrible.” the rest of the room was quiet, Isaac nodding in agreement.

“I don't think I have to explain anything else. I was taken out of the house by Sheriff Stilinski, I lives with Aria and Nina for the rest of Sophomore year.” he smiled. “I met Scott because of Nina. He was always over, talking about his boyfriend Danny or something and how they were always off and on because Danny loved his straight friend Jackson or something. So, he would come over and complain loudly to Nina and Nina would always tell him to get them food when she knew I'd be in the kitchen.”

He shrugged a little, looking down. “It sounds hard to believe that Nina was nice, but she was. She was my sister in every place in counted.” Darien sighed a little. “But love and magic can make you do stupid things. Anyways, Scott and I got together around the time Nina was-- was raped by uh... Peter Hale.”

Peter gave a surprised look but then shrugged a little. “Right circumstances and Stiles would have been taken on the hood of my car the night I was healed.” Stiles and Derek both let out growls, though Derek flashed his eyes red and literally walked over to wiggle under Stiles so that the teen was on his lap. Stiles really didn't mind this possessive treatment.

“Peter killed everyone in his family who was there. Derek had been finishing up moving into his dorm room at Stanford so--” Darien shrugged a little. “Nina and I had gone over to see Cora, Scott coming over a little later. Peter bit Scott first, then me. Finally-- well, I'm sure you know the rest.”

“What about Gilliana?” Peter asked softly, his face pulled in actual pain. Stiles felt Derek grip him a little tighter. “Marcus.. Fae? Little Anni-Leigh?” Darien shook his head slowly, swallowing hard.

“I... I don't know who those people are.” Stiles could only guess they were Peter's wife and children. He recalled there were eleven people in the house at the time, eight casualties and two bodies unable to be recognized though they were smaller. Like children

“Never mind then” Peter said slowly, Derek relaxing his grip around Stiles' waist. “Please, continue”

“When Derek became the Alpha, he went off and bit Jackson and Lydia--”

“Nina said that Peter did that” Stiles said softly. Darien's eyes swiveled over to him and he rose a brow.

“Because she always told the truth?” Stiles blushed a little, looking down. “Derek did a lot of things that Nina didn't know about. Most of it was little things, like--” he swallowed “Feeding her birth control in her coffee, slipping vervain and dill into the food so her magical powers would be suppressed. Derek, by the end of it, was afraid of her. As we all were.” he sighed slightly, licking his lips and closing his eyes.

“I don't have to tell you about how insane she was by the end of it.” Stiles and Derek both shook their heads slowly, Stiles shifting on his lap awkwardly as he tried to get comfortable.

“So.” Isaac cut in, looking up at the group with wide blue eyes. “Why are you here?” Darien looked relieved to be done talking about himself and Nina, clearing his throat and grabbing a napkin and sharpee. He quickly drew something out and threw it in the middle of the island

 

                  

“What is it?” Stiles asked, licking his lips and frowning slightly. The symbol looked like something from his Online games, but he doubted that's what it was from.

“We don't know.” Darien said softly. “One of our hunters is a little psychic and she saw this symbol in the future. But the only problem was that she saw it carved in the body of-- of you, Stiles.” his face drained. “It was the first vision she had ever had about another world-line, though you were the first person to visit ours. Deaton told me that he had enough power to send me back to this world-line, but not enough to send me back.” Darien sighed, running his hands through his curls. “And we thought you would be practicing your magics..”

“Sorry, I kinda cut cold turkey on you.” Darien shrugged. Derek looked over him, frowning as Stiles huffed. “When was this big bad thing supposed to happen?”

“She said all she saw was your body with the symbol carved into it. It was in a locker room with a big banner that said 'State Champ Tonight' if that means anything?” Stiles and Isaac looked over and frowned. “Lacrosse.” Darien frowned a little.

“We'll need all the help we can get with this symbol. We're pretty low on pack members and we wouldn't have time to train new ones in time.” Peter nodded in agreement.

“Darien, you'll just have to go to High School with them. Play on the team, keep an eye on Stiles when Derek and I can't. You and Isaac should be plenty of protection.” Darien sighed, looking over them and nodding.

“How hard can it be?”

_--_--_--_

“Oh my god, I forgot how shitty high school is!” Darien collapsed in their first class, Economics, and let out a throaty whimper. “I'm so going to be a wreck by the end of this week.” Stiles patted him on the back, nodding.

“Don't worry. If your faith in the public school system hasn't been shattered already, it's about to be.”

“What are you--” there was a slam of books, jarring Darien up in his seat as Coach Finstock grinned over them.

“Well well. Look at all the bright, happy faces ready to ruin my good morning. Greenburg, sit up. You look like a dead panda when you do that.” he grabbed his roster, looking through the list. “Lahey?”

“Yes?””Uhu?”Isaac and Darien both looked up, making the coach do a double take.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Did you like... Multiply over the summer? Little bit of A-sexual reproduction? Hm? Cloning in your basement?” Darien shot a look to Stiles who was holding back his laughter.

“I was living with my mom until this year.” Darien said, shifting a little. “I'm Isaac's twin?”

“You play Lacrosse? Of course you do, look at you! You two are like giant curly haired dogs. Sticks and balls! See you on the field Lahey. Laheyes? Lahai? Quick quick, what's the plural form--”

“This is the Lacrosse coach?” Darien muttered, Stiles nodding as he tapped his pen against his desk and jiggled his foot.

“Yup. Don't worry, if you catch the ball and score a goal you're in. Also, it may help NOT to use your--”

“BILINSKI! I'll bench you this year if you keep talking” Stiles jerked.

“Wait.. I'm first line?!”

“After a game like last year? Hell yes. Wait-- no! Calm down don't-- Don't stand on the desk Bilinski!”

_--_--_--_

_**Guess who's first stringggggggg-SS** _

_**Isaac and whoever his doppelganger is?-SM** _

_**Ha ha ha ha. Me!-SS** _

_**DUDE!!!!-SM** _

_**I KNOW!!!!!-SS** _

_**Now Derek can come watch all your games.-SM** _

_**Oh god. I didn't even think about that. You think he'd wear a little cheerleader outfit and wave little pom-poms around?-SS** _

_**…....-SM** _

_**Pom-poms too much?-SS** _

_**Dude, you are too much. Now Spill, who is Isaac's doppelganger and why has he been avoiding my eyes All. English.-SM** _

_**Wait, you've been trying to make eye contact with him?-SS** _

_**I thought it was Isaac! But apparently not? Cause Isaac isn't** _ **in** _**my English.-SM** _

_**Oh, so remember Nina?-SS** _

_**No, Stiles. I don't remember her at all.-SM** _

_**Thank you for the Sarcasm Scott. Well, he's from her world-line.-SS** _

_**Dude. Like, the Isaac who was...** _ **mates** _**with me?-SM** _

_**Yeah, that's the one. We call him Darien. OH! That's probably why he's avoiding your eyes... They are very puppy-dog like and he would probably be reminded.-SS** _

_**Yeah, I kinda figured that out all on my own.-SM** _

_**Awwww you're becoming a little bit of a sour wolf too!-SS** _

_**Stiles, don't call me that! It's bad enough that I caught you two kissing the other week-SM** _

_**Dude, think of this as Karma paying you back for all the hours of you listing all the perfect things Allison did that morning.-SS** _

_**And now you're thinking about her naked.-SS** _

_**Yeah... She talked to me today! Invited me out for coffee...-SM** _

_**Ok, this conversation is over. See you in Chemistry?-SS** _

_**Mmmhmmmm-SM** _

_**ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-SS** _

Stiles was about to put his phone away when it buzzed once more. Thinking it was probably Scott just being a little bit of a dick he unlocked it.

_**I like your eyes. Because the color is like hot melting honey.-DH** _

He let out a little giggle as he looked over the phone and quickly typed back.

_**As much as I adore your little confession, why right now?-SS** _

_**I may have to leave Beacon Hills for the weekend.-DH** _

_**Did you do something bad? Cause my dad's kinda a big deal around here. XD-SS** _

_**No, nothing like that. The Pack in New York that Laura and I ran with called. They were attacked by the Alpha pack earlier this year and are trying to get organized again.-DH** _

_**Oh shit, that sucks. Anything that I can do?-SS** _

_**Stay here with Isaac and Scott, keep an eye on Darien and Peter. And research that Symbol. -DH** _

_**While you wander around New York and probably eat bagels and shmeer?-SS** _

_**And Churros. Can't forget Churros.-DH** _

_**You bitch. You better scare the shit out of pidgins for me.-SS** _

_**I think I can do that here-DH** _

_**I said PIDGINS not CHILDREN. There is a difference Derek Elizabeth.-SS** _

_**I told you that wasn't my middle name, Grainnemiun.-DH** _

_**But it rolls off the tongue better than Derek David. Ewwww The double dd doesn't work.-SS** _

_**Let's not talk about how your name doesn't flow. -DH** _

_**What? I think it flows perfectly. You were totally screaming it the other night. 'Oh! OH! Gr-Gr-Gr-Gr-Grainnemiun!!'-SS** _

_**You have such a mouth on you.-DH** _

_**Mmm yeah, wanna know what that mouth can do for you? ;P-SS** _

_**Stiles, pay attention-DH** _

_**OH! You just use the 'Derek-Hale-Subject-Change-Tactic-Cause-I'm-Turned-On'-SS** _

_**Stop using the 'Grainnemiun-Stilinski-Hyphanates-Things-Because-He-Can'-DH** _

_**But you are turned on.-SS** _

_**If I say yes will you pay attention to your classes?-DH** _

_**Can we have hot steamy first day of school shower time?-SS** _

_**I hate you.-DH** _

_**Just think: me naked, pinned against the wall, throat bared-SS** _

**Stiles.** _**You are going to get pounced-DH** _

_**Way to ruin the surprise, Growl-y Pants.-SS** _

_**Oh trust me. No I didn't-DH** _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Lacrosse. It is gonna happen in this fic. 
> 
> Sex too.  
> maybe. Ug.


	3. Chapter 3

 To say Stiles couldn't concentrate the rest of the day was an understatement. He was bouncing from seat to seat, not really paying attention to the classes going around him. Eventually, while they were waiting for Math to start, Isaac placed a hand on his leg and slowly eased pain away from him, leaving him in a very mellow state.

“Thanks.” he muttered, grabbing his book and flipping through it. “I'm just--” _excited about going home to see Derek._

“I can smell it.” Isaac agreed. Scott walked through the door, flopping next to Isaac and flopping his head on the desk.

“Guys.” he looked up, frowning. “Darien looks so SAD all the time!” he whined, running a hand through his hair and setting his jaw. “Like, seriously! Lydia was all over him in History and still...”

“Lydia was all over HIM?” “She rejected me!” Stiles and Isaac were both wide mouthed, shaking their heads in disbelief. Scott growled.

“Stiles, you're bonking Derek. What do you care about Lydia?”

“Did you really just use the term bonking? Seriously? What are we, five?” Stiles scoffed, leaning back and crossing his arms. “We're having seheeeeeOh my god I'm sleeping with Derek Hale!” he hissed, looking over the two of them. “This is real life! I'm not dreaming! Oh my god someone-- No.” Isaac was leaning in to pinch him but Stiles was used to his wily ways.

“Sorry, I just love causing you bodily harm. It's probably pent up sexual frustration.” Isaac said, grinning wide as he winked. Darien walked through the door, looking around the room and then his shoulders slumping as he walked to sit at the table with the three of them.

“Hey.” he said, sitting by Stiles and avoiding Scott's eyes. Isaac nudged Scott, motioning for him and Scott leaned in.

“Is it true that you're an Alpha in your world-line?” Darien looked up, his eyes wide and jaw slacked slightly. He blinked, letting his eyes shift to red before returning to their usual blue. “That's so fucking cool”

After that, Darien seemed a little warmer towards the group. Stiles laid out the whole 'Derek going to New York' this weekend and how they were all on research duty until further notice, when the teacher walked in.

“Good morning Students, my name is Finley Vanderbilt and I will be your teacher this year.” Stiles rose a brow, looking over to Scott who shrugged his shoulders. Stiles liked to think he was well knowledgeable about the people of Beacon Hills, some called it invasive, he called it resourceful.

“Now, I know that I will be asking you questions all year, so. Here is your chance to ask some of me.” he smiled brightly making Isaac and Darien tilt their heads to the side in sync. Stiles shot his hand up in the air, Mr. Vanderbilt smiling.

“Ah, now let me see... enthusiasm, fearlessness to plunge into the unknown...” he read through his students list. “Geranium?” the class snorted, most of them whispering behind their hands.

“It's uh, Grainnemiun.” his face was pink as his hand slowly began to wilt.

Like a damn Geranium.

“Oh! I'm sorry, that was... I'm sorry. Is there a name you like to be called or--”

“Stiles. Stiles is fine.” he was shrinking in his seat, trying to hide between the two Laheyes (he looked it up, Laheyes is the proper plural).

“Stiles, right. Now. What is your question?” He sighed a little, sitting up and biting down

“Did you just move to Beacon Hills?” there was a few coughs and shifting in seats, but Stiles knew everyone wanted to know.

“Yes. My wife, Delilah and I move last weekend with our son, Malachi, and our daughters Eliza and Faith.” he smiled at Stiles, looking around the room. “Any other questions? C'mon. The more you ask, the less class work we have to do.”

And all the hands rose. For once, Stiles was thinking he might actually enjoy math.

_--_--_--_

Darien looked around the locker room, wrinkling his nose and leaning down to whisper to Stiles.

“How can you stand the smell?” he asked, stripping and putting the practice jersey on quickly. Stiles shrugged, pointing to his nose.

“See this? It's pointed slightly upward in order to keep show that it possesses normal human sniffing capabilities.” Darien grinned, knocking his shoulder into him lightly as he grabbed his helmet.

“I haven't actually played Lacrosse before.” he confessed, shrugging a little.

“What's your name?” Stiles joked, winking. “Cause as long as it isn't Greenburg you are pretty much alright.”

“Hey. We're gonna meet you two on the field. Coach apparently had a bad day” Scott said, shrugging a little as he and Isaac walked out. Darien let out a breath that he had been holding, shaking his head.

“I feel so... He's _right there_ but...” the words were more for himself, but Stiles patted him on the shoulder and nodded.

“I think he understands too. Him and Isaac are basically like... Snuggle buddies, so it didn't really surprise me. But Scott? This Scott? He's a little heels over head for this girl.”

“Allison, yeah I recall you saying that...” they walked out, carrying their sticks and helmets as they began warming up. There were some Freshmen and a couple Sophomores, though it was mostly Juniors. There were a couple Seniors, most of them were on the team last year. But one... One seemed new.

“Who's that?” Darien asked, his breath catching in his throat slightly. Stiles would have to agree with that reaction, the Senior was tasty. Thick blonde hair that rolled over his shoulders like Thor, a smile with dimples that rivaled Allison's and... oh god! His abs were just perfect. Stiles looked around the field. Everyone was looking over his body with some sort of desire or lust in their eyes. Danny looked like he wanted to pounce him. He shook the feeling off, remembering that Derek was going to pounce _him_ tonight and he shrugged.

“I have no clue.” Stiles said honestly, letting his tongue flick over his bottom lip. They fell into formation, tossing balls to each other. Couch screaming pairs out in the open.

“Lahey one! With Lahey Two! McCall with Māhealani! Bilinski with Vanderbilt!” Stiles jerked as he heard the name, frowning as he looked for someone that looked like the teacher. Instead, the thick armed Senior he'd been calling Thor in his head walked over.

“Hey! I'm Malachi.” he grinned, grabbing the ball with his stick and racing to one side to toss it to Stiles. He shrugged, catching it and smiling back.

“Stiles. I have your dad for Math.” Malachi winced, chuckling.

“You're the kid he called Geranium. I'm so sorry about that.” Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Whatever, he at least _tried_ to say my first name. Stiles works though.”

“I like Geranium better.” they tossed the ball some more, Malachi smiling. “Has my dad told any corny jokes yet? He practices them at home over dinner, so. Sorry about that.” Stiles found it easy to talk to Malachi, it was like Isaac with less cuddling.

“It's cool. I bet he would be best friends with my dad. They could sit on the porch drinking whiskey and trading jokes.” they tossed the ball around, Malachi pausing as he looked over Stiles' shoulder.

“Dude. There's this like creepy guy watching you. He's just standing there.” Stiles turned around, nearly falling as he caught sight of Derek standing on the far end of the field, eyes locked on him as he waved.

“Naw that's my boyfriend.” he turned back to Malachi and tossed him the ball. The blonde rose a brow, looking over to Derek once more before returning his gaze to Stiles.

“Dude, he's hot. How old is he?” Stiles frowned a little, sighing.

“Like twenty-four.” Malachi rose a brow and smiled. He tossed the ball back, Stiles feeling a little self conscious now that he knew Derek was watching. After a while, Malachi rolled his eyes.

“He's gone, you can relax.” Stiles did, smiling as they finished the exercise and ran laps for the rest of practice.

_--_--_--_

Stiles walked out of the locker room with the group. Darien and Isaac chatting while Scott checked his phone for Allison messages. They walked out onto the field towards the parking lot, Stiles not really paying attention as his phone buzzed.

_**I'll give you a thirty second head start.-DH** _

Stiles blinked at the text, tilting his head and looking around the field as he felt his phone buzz again.

_**Twenty seconds-DH** _

_**What the hell are you talking about?!-SS** _

But as soon as the text was sent he saw him. Derek was between him and the parking lot, a predatory grin on his face as he lick his lips.

“OH SHIT!” Stiles squeaked, dropping his stuff and turning tail to run in the other direction. He didn't dare look back as he booked it across the field. He let out a very mainly scream as Derek tackled him to the ground, rolling them through the grass as he let out a belly laugh.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Stiles said, though he was wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning up to rub his cheek over the stubble.

“You know what that was for.” he joked, standing up with Stiles still holding onto his neck. He rolled him over his shoulders and carried him back to the others fireman style.

“FOR NARNIA!” Stiles shouted from his perch on Derek's shoulders. Isaac and Scott grinning as they grabbed Stiles' bags and Lacrosse stick for him. Darien was smiling wide too, finding step with Isaac and Scott as they all made their way to parking lot.

Stiles looked back, smiling as Malachi walked out of the locker room and waved.

“Bye Malachi!” he called.

“Bye Geranium!” the blonde called back, making Stiles groan and nuzzle as best he could into Derek's neck.

_--_--_--_

“So you really are going to New York?” Stiles asked, his fingernails running down Derek's back across the tattoo. The wolf snarled, tearing Stiles' shirt off and moving his tongue to lick over the silver Triskelion on Stiles' chest.

“Do we have to talk about it right now? I'm going to suck you off.” Derek muttered, kissing down his stomach, being sure to pay special attention to each scar on his body. Stiles fingers moved up to the nape of his neck, fingers threading through the thick strands of the black hair.

“Kinda I mean-- Oh god Derek! There--” he was distracted by the stubble jaw running over his sensitive scar tissue, eyes rolling back as he dug his nails into his neck. The wolf let out a broken cry as he nipped the hipbone that jutted out.

“Nghhh! Not fair! I was trying to have a conversa-- say-- say-- HNGG” teeth scraped down his thigh. When had Derek gotten him naked? Whatever, didn't matter. SEX. Derek snorted, pulling off and looking Stiles over.

“Alright, let's have a conversation.” Stiles was panting, sweat and need rolling off his body as he whined.

“Tease, tease. Cock tease...” he shivered though as Derek's hand stroked down his side.

“Obviously you are very concerned about this. So, as a-- what was that phrase you used?”

“Transformation from a Sour-Wolf to decent human being who JERKS THEIR MATES OFF WHEN THEY START SHIT”

“No, I don't think that's it.” Derek smiled, leaning up and kissing Stiles on the neck. “But it sounds like something you would say.” he kissed him lovingly again, fingers sliding down Stiles' stomach and tracing his scars.

“So. You're going.” Stiles said in the down time, lifting his hips for Derek. The wolf snorted but nodded.

“Just a weekend. I promise the latest I'll be back is Tuesday.” Stiles let out a stage sigh, rolling his eyes.

“Does that mean I'm the Alpha while you're gone??”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No”

“Plea-- OH FUCK YES!”

  
  


 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm Derek leaving? Mmm sounds like a great plan.
> 
> [rubs hands together]


	4. Chapter 4

 Friday came quicker than Stiles would have liked, Derek would be leaving that afternoon while Stiles was in school so he wouldn't even get to kiss him good bye in the airport like some cheesy romantic comedy.

“You have to tell me the exact time your flight is coming in when you get back, ok? So we can run in slow motion and embrace. And you can pick me up and twirl me around.”

“No.” Derek said, grabbing his bag and shoving it in the Jeep. He was taking Stiles' Jeep to the Airport, not wanting to leave the Camaro over the weekend in the parking lot. Peter had offered to drive him, but Derek turned it down.

“No? Really. You won't fulfill my life long goal of doing every cliché romantic thing I ca--” Derek grabbed him by the waist and tugged him into a kiss, he slowly dipped him as he did. When they broke off, Stiles was out of breath and flushing.

“Cliché enough for you?” Derek muttered, nuzzling his nose into Stiles' neck as he pulled him back up into his arms.

“No. Not at all” the teen teased, kissing Derek once more before pulling away. “I want a bed of rose petals and massage oils and--”

“Go to school, Stiles.” The Alpha pushed him out the door after Isaac and Darien, pinching his ass to make him walk faster. Stiles let out an eep! as he shuffled out to the Camaro waiving to Derek as they slid in.

_**I also expect dinner and a movie when you get back-SS** _

_**Aren't you demanding.-DH** _

_**Too late, no trade backs. You're stuck with me for life.-SS** _

_**I think I can handle that.-DH** _

_--_--_--_

School rolled by slowly, Stiles not really sure why he was even here. He should be on the plane with Derek going to New York, helping his _mate_ with important _mate_ things. Well, he supposed it probably was safer for him here, plus knowing him he would have gotten lost in New York the minute he stepped off the plane.

It was math when Scott came racing into the room with a look of excitement on his face. Stiles frowned.

“Got a date with Allison?” Stiles asked, Scott looking shocked as he sat down in his usual spot next to Isaac.

“Yeah! Did she tell you?” Isaac snorted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

“Scott, your face is very easy to read. Where are you going?” Scott shifted a little, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. Stiles knew it was probably an add for a nightclub or something.

“It's this new place that opened up last weekend. Supposedly it plays the best music and has no cover charge.” Scott shrugged as Stiles snatched the paper from him. He unfolded it and his eyes widened.

“ _Dude_ ” he muttered, showing Isaac the paper. It had the usual information about the time and place, advertizing some band ZEDD Stiles didn't care about. However, he and Isaac were both focused on the center of the flyer, the club's name _Bite_ was in red letters over the symbol Darien had drawn.

“Scott, this is the symbol!” Stiles muttered, Scott's eyes widening as he let his mouth drop.

“That? That's the thing you guys are looking for? A _nightclub_??” Darien walked in and slid into his seat.

“Bite.” Darin agreed, licking his lips. “I was given one too” he unfolded the identical flyer and nodded. “We have to go. Get a scoop of what this place is. Maybe it's cover for something...” Stiles agreed, licking his lips.

“We need to find another flyer.” Stiles looked over the flyer, the small text at the bottom sealing his fate.

_Two admissions per flyer, no exceptions._

“Well fine. I didn't want to go.” he handed the flyer back to Scott and slumped in his seat. The group shifted a little, Darien shaking his head.

“I don't have to--”

“Yeah you do! You're the one who knows what he should be looking for. Scott's got a date and Isaac loves raves.” Isaac blushed a little, biting his lip and leaning in to nuzzle into Stiles' neck for a brief moment. Darien was about to protest again when Mr. Vanderbilt walked in and class began.

_--_--_--_

“You could ask Danny.” Scott suggested at practice. “He goes to clubs all the time alone, he might have a flyer.” Stiles had been wallowing the whole time. It wasn't that he _liked_ club-rave-parties, (the last one he had gone to involved a Kanima and mountain ash and he really didn't want to repeat the whole ordeal) it was more the fact that he wanted to go out with his friends. And it may or may not be a way to get his mind off the fact that Derek was gone.

He sighed, shaking his head. “Naw, it's Friday. Danny will be at the Jungle. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Besides. I could play WOW all night, that'd be-- slightly pitiful and make me look like a friendless no-life. But hey! It's worked for me all these years.”

They walked onto the field, Scott shooting an apologetic look as he and Danny began warming up. Malachi walked up behind Stiles and clapped him on the back.

“Sup, Geranium?” Stiles huffed, grabbing the ball at his feet and shrugging.

“Nothing, just wasting my Friday night on WOW. Deciding if I should invest in new friends or not.” it was a joke, but Malachi looked hurt.

“Here I thought we were becoming Buddies.” his smile broke across his face though, making Stiles huff and throw the ball at him. They tossed the ball around some more, coach making them line up to shoot goals. Malachi leaned on his stick watching behind Stiles.

“Y'know. There's this really cool club Bite that's having ZEDD play tonight. If you wanted to ditch WOW for that, I can hook you up.” Stiles turned around, his face bright.

“Really?! Dude, if you could do that I think I would love you.” Malachi chuckled, tugging a flyer out from his practice shorts. Stiles wondered if his intention was to ask him the entire practice, because carrying paper around while you played Lacrosse was strange. But whatever. He was going.

“I guess you love me.” Stiles took the paper and shoved it in his shorts nodding furiously.

“Totally. We're bros now. Best friends to the end. No take backs or exchanges.” he turned around and grabbed the ball weaving through the defense and tossing the ball at Danny. He caught it, but whatever. He was going out tonight!

_--_--_--_

They were in line for the club, Allison and Scott standing off to the side talking quietly as the line moved slowly. Darien and Isaac were on either side of Stiles. He secretly wondered if they were acting like his guards for the evening and was actually grateful. He didn't really know what they were walking into, but he knew it couldn't be good. He pulled his phone out of his skinny jeans and quickly texted.

_**We found the symbol. It's a nightclub called Bite. We're going in to discover it's secrets.-SS** _

_**Stay close to Isaac. Don't get killed. Or drunk.-DH** _

_**Nice to see you worry about me across the country still-SS** _

_**Stiles, I could be on a different planet and I'd still worry for you-DH** _

_**Awwwwww I wuv you too Grumpy. Have fun in NY!!-SS** _

The line moved and they walked forward, the bouncer taking the flyers and counting out two people for each one. It must have been a theme club, because damn was the Bouncer scary. He had long black hair and contacts that made his eyes look blood red. His skin was so pale it looked almost white and he was dressed in black and leather (so was Stiles, but that was a different reason.).

“Dude, I didn't know there were Vampires in Beacon Hills.” he motioned to man, making Darien snort and Isaac nod in agreement. The bouncer looked up, giving a sneer as he snatched Stiles' flyer and motioned for him to go in. The five of them made it in, pulsing music and gyrating bodies all but crowding the floor. He bounced his head as he walked into the mess of things towards the soda bar. He sat back with Isaac and Darien, just watching the crowd for a little. Allison and Scott ran off to some corner, or he thought. Scott came back a few minutes later, frowning.

“Her dad called. She left.” he sighed a little dejected as he leaned over. Isaac grinned, grabbing Scott and Stiles by the arms.

“Let's dance.” the four made it to the floor, creating a tight little circle as they moved to the beat of the music. Stiles was used to being close like this with Isaac, it came with the territory of living with Derek (well, mostly living. He still hung out at his house when his dad and Melissa weren't hooking up). They would rub and nuzzle together on a daily bases so dancing with him was nothing out of the ordinary.

He did find it amazing to be wedged between Isaac and Darien however, the smell of sweat and excitement filling the air. This was fun, this was something that _never_ would have happened had Scott not been bitten. God he loved his life.

Soon Darien was actually loosening up, running his hands down Stiles as they all danced together. What shocked him even more was Scott actually pulling Darien and Isaac to him and taking Stiles place between the Laheyes. Stiles grinned, shaking himself loose as he accidentally bumped into someone.

“Dude, whoa so-- Malachi!” he grinned, crossing his arms and smiling. “Sup?”

“Geranium. See you made it. Where's your tasty boyfriend?” he asked, looking through the crowd seeking out Derek. Stiles sighed.

“New York. Family things came up and he left for the weekend.” he shrugged, smiling. “It happens.” Malachi nodded, looking around as he moved closer to the music, looming over Stiles

“Think he'd kill me if I danced with you?” he asked, sliding his arms over his shoulders and leaning closer. They were nearly touching, Stiles raising a brow slightly.

“Uh, you're gay?” Stiles hesitated, not sure if he should be worried about him hitting on him or if this was just like him dancing with Isaac. Friendship. Bros.

“I just wanna dance.” friendship. He could do that. He nodded, rocking his hips back and forth as he swayed to the beat. The group joined them, finding Stiles pressed back to chest with Malachi and Isaac rocking in front of him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of bodies against his. It was more comfort than anything, reminding him he was stills around.

He opened his eyes, looking up to find Malachi looking down at him with an unreadable look, his eyes locked to Stiles. Suddenly the color in them shifted from the dark brown to bright yellow, the heat in them making Stiles gasp.

“Dude. Your eyes shifted.” he stated, Malachi blinking and pulling away from the group. “Wait, Malachi!”

“I'll see you Monday” he called, weaving into the crowd and disappearing. Stiles frowned, but was soon pulled back to dance with the group once more.

_--_--_--_

The next morning was pretty quiet. Stiles woke up alone in his bed, frowning at the lack of grumpy Derek or cuddly Isaac. He dragged himself out of bed, helping himself to one of Derek's shirts and pairs of boxers. He wandered down into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and settling at the island to read the paper.

Malachi's eyes shifting had been eating away at him, making him wonder exactly he was. He assumed Werewolf since they've only run into one Kanima and the snake's eyes didn't shift like that. Humming to himself, he grabbed his laptop and pulled up the Bestiary. They had managed to snag a copy and have it translated over the summer, Chris Argent even being somewhat civilized during the exchange.

He scrolled through pages and pages of information, reading everything from Werewolves to Weretigers and something called a Swamy (which was the worst of them all because, c'mon, who wants to turn into a _swan_ every full moon?). There were several possibilities that matched with the general term 'yellow-eyes' and it didn't help that all of them seemed to say a spontaneous change usually happened with anger or attraction.

Stiles was about to start reading about the Wererat when Scott stumbled down the stairs. Stiles blinked, not knowing the boy had spent the night and cleared his throat.

“Uh, hey Scott. Did you fall asleep with Isaac?” his face blushed wide and he bit his lip.

“Stiles...” he knew that look, that was a bad look.

“Oh god. What happened? Are you ok? Did Allison get home alright?” he walked over to Scott, keeping his voice calm as the teen shook his head. Scott took a deep breath, clutching his jacket in his hands and looking up.

“Stiles, I think I slept with Isaac.” his face fell. “And Darien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have some accidental Scisaac.
> 
> And I don't know if it's considered a threesome if two of the people are 100% same Person....
> 
> But so you all know Scott and Allison aren't together at the moment.  
> So he's not cheating. Just clarifying that.


	5. Chapter 5

  Stiles and Scott got dressed and hopped in the Camaro to drive to the breakfast diner. Scott sitting in silence as they were seated and handed menus.

“Do you--”

“Stiles, I don't know what to think anymore.” he said softly. Scott's hands were shaking and he swallowed hard. “Because... Because it felt so _right_ but...” he looked up to Stiles, biting his lip. “But it's not... right? It's not... Not right for me to do that to _Darien_ he...”

“Scott, I know you're having a little bleeding heart moment for Darien, but right now... Can we talk about how you feel? Because you look like you're about to jump off a very very high cliff.” Stiles interrupted, leaning over and putting his hand over Scott's shaking ones. “Ok? Can we talk about you?”

Scott was quiet for a moment, then he nodded and swallowed hard. “Stiles, he smelled perfect to me... We... We kissed at the club. All of us, it was...GOD it was a rush. I just.. let the wolf out. And the wolf wanted Darien and Isaac. Wanted them both, wanted to submit to Darien and overtake Isaac and...” he let out a shaky breath. “So I let him”

He bit his lip, ignoring the waitress as she walked over to take their orders. Stiles ordered their usual and she left. Scott was still quiet though.

“I love Allison, Stiles. I want to be with her, to love her and grow old with her but...”

“But the wolf thinks that Darien's your mate. Cause he smells like it.” Stiles supplied, nodding slightly. “And because you let go of control last night, you were the filling of a Lahey sandwich.”

Scott looked up, nodding as he set his jaw. Stiles just took a breath and patted his friend's hand in sympathy.

“So, are you going to tell Allison about your little gay moment?” Scott rose a brow, shaking his head.

“No! She can't know... I mean, was it a gay moment? Am I attracted to men too?” the waitress brought their coffee and food, laying the plates out and smiling at them. Stiles shooed her away with a grin and turned to Scott.

“Derek once told me that the wolf doesn't see gender, only attraction.” he said, grabbing his bacon and chewing on it slowly. “So, maybe your wolf is just attracted to _their_ wolves. Like, you enjoy them as a person so you enjoy sex with them.” that comment made Scott look up with hopeful brown eyes, his smile creasing over his face.

“I do like Isaac, he makes me laugh all the time. And he lets me win at COD unlike you.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but he grinned and dug into his food.

“So, you gonna go back and have post 'I’m-sorry-my-wolf-found-you-attractive' cuddles?” Scott rolled his eyes but nodded a little.

“Yeah, I think I will...” he sighed as he dug into his waffles. “Do you think they'd understand? I mean... I don't want to hurt Isaac... or Darien. But Allison--”

“Scott, you and Allison aren't together right now, right? So you don't have to be faithful to her. And you like Isaac as the wolf right? Maybe you should tell Derek about this and ask about the wolf human thing.”

“No! Stiles, don't tell Derek!”

“Too late, already done.”

_**Hey. So Scott let his wolf out last night and woke up in a Lahey sandwich-SS** _

“I fucking hate you”

_**If his wolf wants Isaac, it's likely that he's his mate.-DH** _

“Derek says if the wolf wants the Lahey, you should probably Lay-him.”

“Loathe you, Stiles.” Scott said without malice, sighing deeply. Stiles patted him on the shoulder and shrugged.

“It's ok. We can all be a little gay werewolf family and have adopted children from India. Maybe raise Weretigers. Speaking of weretigers, guess who might be a shapeshifter.”

Scott looked relieved to talk about something other than his accidental three-some.

“Who? Someone you met at the club?” Stiles shrugged a little, leaning forward.

“Malachi Vanderbilt. He was dancing with us and suddenly his eyes shifted from his brown to yellow.”

“The Senior on the Lacrosse team? Really? Are you sure it wasn't the lights in the club?” Stiles nodded, draining his coffee and licking his lips.

“I thought that at first, but when I told him his eyes changed colors he flipped shit and ran off. I think he's trying to hide it either because he sensed Alpha Darien or because he's something other than a wolf.”

“So you naturally assume weretiger?” Scott asked, looking smug. “Look it up in the Bestiary?”

“I just think it would be super cool to turn into a tiger! Is that wrong?” Scott shook his head as Stiles grabbed the pot and refilled his cup.

“Dude, coffee and Adderall? Really?” he asked “That's like your fourth cup this morning.”

“Scott, please. I know what I'm doing, Oh hey, I have a question.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you ride Isaac and Darien bareback?” Scott may or may not have punched Stiles in the shoulder. He also may or may not have left a bruise the size of a grapefruit.

_--_--_--_

They were all sitting in the living room, Scott was obviously worried for nothing because Isaac was just as cuddly and smile-filled as usual. The boy was sprawled over Stiles lap reading his book as Stiles and Darien talked about the possible were(tiger)creature Malachi might be.

“I didn't sense any wolves besides Scott and Isaac. Usually you can tell when they enter the vicinity of the Alpha's personal space.” he coughed a little, him and Scott actually catching eyes for a moment. Stiles nearly gushed at how cute they were. Isaac wiggled closer to Stiles, feeding off his happiness he was radiating off.

“So he could be another Shape-shifter? Like a Were--”

“If you say Tiger again, Stiles, I will shove you in the washer until Derek gets back.” Peter said from the other side of the room.

“I'm still not sure what you're doing here.” Stiles retaliated.

“Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question. Every. Time. You. Speak.” he was covering his eyes and running his hands down his face in frustration.

“You could always just go back to your lair. Den. Cave.” Stiles suggested, running his fingers through Isaac's hair as the boy chuckled.

“I can't. Derek told me I have to make sure you three don't set the world on fire and dance around it. Also, while Derek's Second is in charge, I _highly_ doubt Isaac knows what to do.” Isaac feigned hurt as he sat up.

“I know exactly what I'm supposed to do. Derek told me before he left.” Peter's jaw snapped.

“And what exactly did my nephew say?” Isaac looked back at Stiles and then winced.

“Don't get Stiles killed.” Stiles huffed, crossing his arms.

“I am not _always_ in peril.” The group looked at each other, frowning slightly as Stiles let out a squawk of disbelief.

“Guys, seriously? Let's be real. Most of the times I was in trouble were because of one of you three. Or Derek.” they shook their heads and turned back to the conversation.

“Malachi could be a born wolf.” Peter tossed in. “Some born wolves don't smell the same to Bitten ones.” Isaac nodded and Darien agreed.

“I am a bitten Alpha so that could affect everything. I'm also from a different world-line which may prevent me from being a good source to go by. Maybe just asking him? I mean, if we all confess to him what we are, he might feel a little--”

“Yes. Wonderful idea. Let's just all jump up and tell anyone who asks about the Pack of Werewolves living in Beacon Hills. Oh, can't forget about our resident Witch who's sworn off magic because it might cause him to turn into a psychotic killing machine. And our Alternate World-line Alpha who's stuck in our world because of it. Maybe we can invite him and his whole family to dinner next week. I make a fantastic risotto.” Peter scoffed, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “No. If anything we ask him first. No need to get a head of ourselves.”

Stiles really hated Peter sometimes. His phone buzzed, luckily, giving him the opportunity to ignore Peter in favor of his _favorite_ Hale.

_**Stiles. You know how we were talking about increasing the pack eventually?-DH** _

_**Yeah, you were talking about maybe finding kids like Isaac right? Ones who don't have a good home?-SS** _

_**That.-DH** _

_**Yeah.... the whole point of you talking about this is for you to explain yourself.-SS** _

_**I know, I just... You want a bigger pack, right?-DH** _

_**Dude. What does it matter? You're the Alpha, you get to make the choices.-SS** _

_**NO, that's not how it works. The Alpha mate is the one who chooses who is pack.-DH** _

_**Woah. Wait. So I could rub up on Scott and say, you're pack! And he'd be Pack?-SS** _

_**In a sense... Scott probably won't agree.-DH** _

“Hey Scott, since I'm in this pack you wanna join?” Scott looked up, tilting his head and shrugging.

“Yeah sure, it gives me a reason to be over here more then.” Stiles smiled, giving him a thumbs up as his phone vibrated.

_**I literally just felt the power of him joining the pack. What did you say to him?-DH** _

_**That he should be in it cause I was.-SS** _

_**If I would have known that I would have made you pack a long time ago.-DH** _

_**Yeah well, you can't win them all. Now, about the whole 'bigger pack' thing?-SS** _

_**Sorry, I have to go to a meeting with the Council. TTYL <3-DH** _

_**Wait! Werewolves have a Council?-SS** _

_**Derek!-SS** _

_**TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEE-SS** _

  


He never did get a response.

_--_--_--_

Monday rolled around, bringing school and the master plan operation Weretiger (and no. Stiles did not name the plan). The had decided that Stiles should probably do it, one because he and Malachi had the closest friendship of the three and two because he was the one grinding against Malachi the night he showed his eyes.

But when practice came and went, Malachi was nowhere to be seen. When Stiles left the locker room to make his way to the Camaro, two girls were standing in the middle of the field with their arms crossed. One had long sandy-blonde hair that fell past her waist and the other a bright purple mohawk that Stiles felt resembled a bird plumage. The blonde turned to the other and whispered something before walking towards Stiles.

“Are you Stiles?” she asked, looking him over and narrowing her eyes. He bit his lip, looking around for Isaac or Darien but found he was alone.

“Depends? Did I do something wrong or--”

“Malachi says he's sorry for running out. Or whatever. He didn't know what came over him, he still wants to be your friend, blah blah blah...”

“You must be his sisters. Faith or Eliza?” The girls looked at each other, raising their brows and the Mohawk spoke up.

“I'm Faith. That's Eliza.” Stiles nodded, crossing his arms and smiling.

“Tell Malachi it's fine. Really I don't care. I just hope he's feeling better.” Eliza nodded, looking over him.

“In my opinion, you should probably just stay away from Malachi.” Faith was nodding in agreement. “He's trying to get into Harvard this year and it won't help him if he's worried about what his friends are thinking about him.”

“Oh! No! No! I totally understand. I don't want to distract him. No Distra--” he paused, a grin placating his face. “So, just tell him I get it. Nice meeting you both, but my boyfriend's here.” and he turned to walk across the field towards Derek. He did start skipping a little as he got closer and jumped into the man's arms. Derek caught him, spinning him around and kissing him hard.

“Hey there Mr. Growl-y pants.” Stiles said softly, rubbing their noses together. Derek snorted, licking his lip and letting a small smile crease his face.

“Ah yes. The insults. That's exactly what I missed.” he hugged him tighter, making Stiles squirm. He looked over Derek's shoulder to see the two girls looking at them before they turned away and walked in the opposite direction. He shrugged it off in favor of spending more time ogling Derek.

“So how was the Big Apple?” he asked as Derek put him down and grabbed his bag. Isaac and Darien were standing by the Camaro, chatting with Scott. The stopped talking when Derek and Stiles approached, Derek even shifting uncomfortably when Stiles crossed his arms.

“Dudes. What's going on?” Derek scratched the back of his neck, looking down.

“You know how I told you the Alpha pack attacked the pack in New York?” Stiles nodded, looking around the group. His eyes got wide and he let out a little sound.

“Did they kill the Alpha?” Derek nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Slaughtered the whole pack actually. There was only one survivor and I--” he nodded to the Jeep. “I might have been assigned by the council to bring him back.” Stiles' eyes widened even farther.

“Wait. so... so you just need me to say yes and he's pack?” he took the Alpha's silence as a yes. “I would have said yes over the phone. If he needs a pack, then welcome to California... What's his name?”

“My name is Lucas.” Stiles turned around and let his jaw drop as the most adorable kid crawled out of the car. He couldn't have been older than five, dark chocolate skin and soft lips, his eyes however were bright blue. Curly black tufts of hair poked out from a baseball cap and he was wearing a shirt with a large wolf on the front. Derek nodded.

“That's Lucas Delgado. The Alpha's only child. The council thought he would be safe with the pack that managed to scare the Alphas away.” Stiles shifted side to side, not sure exactly what to do with the child.

“Uh, hi Lucas.” he spoke finally, kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy. “I'm Stiles.” Lucas paused, looking up to Derek and raising a brow. Derek nodded, and Lucas ran forward to nuzzle into Stiles neck.

“Hi Diles.” and Stiles felt his heart melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this makes it a kid fic now, huh? Well. My creative team (meaning my brother) felt we needed something Fluffy since we weren't having Magical sessions with Deaton anymore.
> 
> So meet Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

  They got home a little later, Derek and Stiles sitting in the kitchen while Isaac and Darien entertained Lucas with the tv. Stiles turned to Derek, sighing softly.

“Do you want to go first about your weekend or should I?” Derek shrugged as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and offering it to Stiles. Derek and the other wolves couldn't get drunk, but Derek likes the taste of beer so they always had a small stack of bottles. Derek protected them with his life and would rip Stiles a new one if he ever took one, so this gesture was new. He blinked, raising a brow but took the bottle.

“Trust me. You'll need it.” Derek flopped on the counter, shaking his head back and forth as he ran his hands through his hair. “The Council found out that you have magic.” he said softly. “They are thinking about making you the... Pack mother.” he snarled slightly. Stiles took a sip of the beer, licking his lips and sliding in a chair.

“The hell does that mean?” Derek was quiet for a moment, shaking his head.

“It means you become the number one. The safe house for Wolf-mothers to leave their babies.” he took a breath.

“You told them I don't do magic right? You told them I'm off the stuff for good?” Stiles tried after a moment of silence, something hanging in the air. “Derek, I'm not out of _high school_ yet! I can't... Don't they take _my_ say in anything? I-- I can barely take care of myself some days. Do they really think I can be a good-- whatever this is? Because I don't trust myself.”

“Stiles. I _told_ them all this. I _told_ them you were too young, that you weren't doing magic anymore, that you and I hadn't even _bonded_ yet. They wouldn't listen because I'm 'too close to the situation'!” he sent his hand down on the island, making cracks trickle over the surface and his eyes flash red.

“And to top it all off, _I'm_ not emotionally ready!” Derek was soft now, his body shaking as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. “Stiles, you know how long it took me to open up. You know how much a death of someone close can affect you...”

“There are two types of people. Those who lose and turn to love, and those who lose and turn to hate.” Stiles muttered to himself, remembering his time in the other World-line and the conversation he had with that Deaton.

“Derek, you can't do anything anymore. Kate's dead. Peter _was_ dead. Everything that is holding you in the past is _dead_. You need to open up, or else Nina was right.” Derek let his eyes flash up as he looked over Stiles.

“Can you see it?” he asked, swallowing hard as he looked up. Stiles saw the hurt in his eyes and kicked himself for bringing up the bitches in his life. But this needed to happen. They had skirted the issue for far too long. Nina had been right, Derek's aura had been ripped to shreds just like hers. The green Triskelion broken in so many pieces Stiles hadn't been able to tell what it was. He hadn't looked at it since the first night of them together, the pain of seeing his mate in such disarray...

“Derek--”

“I want to know.” he said, grabbing Stiles' hand and giving him a small smile. “So I know if its getting better.” Stiles didn't want to do it. He hadn't done magic for a long time and right now, he didn't even want to try.

“I-- Derek I--”

“Please.” the voice was small, almost as if it was forced to come out. He nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing. The familiar rush of magic went through his veins, sending a shiver over his shoulder and down his back. He was certain his veins were silver, even though he was trying hard to concentrate on control. His eyes opened and he saw the fuzzy world before him. He looked up, gazing at Derek's face and trying to see the aura.

It was still green, the glow humming over his shoulders and head. But the Triskelion, still shattered, had something strange. Between some of the cracks and ripped pieces were small silver strands connecting them again. It was still a mess, all the pain that must have gone through Derek to have his aura this damaged made Stiles want to cry.

But it was healing. Slowly, piece-by-piece, but healing. Stiles let out a happy sob as he closed his eyes and all but collapsed on the table. He forgot how much the magic took out of him, his body shaking as he licked his lips to wet them. Derek was next to him in a heartbeat, grabbing him and pulling him close.

“What.... Was it--”

“It's healing Derek.” he said finally, catching his breath and snuggling into him. Stiles' veins were still silver and he could feel his Triskelion pulsing on his chest, but he had managed to calm down enough for his eyes to slide back to brown rather than the magical blue.

Derek's eyes widened and he hugged Stiles tightly to his chest. Stiles knew he would never say it out loud, but he could feel the man shaking with tears.

“Thank you.” Derek said softly. “It's healing because of you. Because you stayed.” Stiles felt his throat clench as he wrapped his arms around Derek.

“You're stuck with me forever, remember? Or are you loosing your memory in your old age?” that earned him a Derek chuckle, the wolf burying his head in the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. They stood like this for a long time, not caring about anything but each other.

“Hey, um. Are we going to make dinner?” Isaac said softly, looking between the two of them as Derek pulled his head up and nodded.

“I'll make something. Just give me a moment.” Isaac nodded, rocking back on his feet as he looked between the two of them. Stiles knew that look and waved him over. The teen bustled forward, curling between the two and resting his head on Derek's shoulder.

Stiles loved this.

_--_--_--_

The topic of clothing and toys for Lucas came up over spaghetti and meatballs (which was Lucas' favorite food. Stiles was currently trying to remember everything about the boy).

“I don't have much of his things. The Alpha Pack-- Pulled a Kate with his house.” Derek said softly. Lucas looked up, his eyes slowly following Derek's hand as he ate.

“They burnt-ded my house down.” Lucas said, copying Derek's way of twisting the spaghetti and sliding it into his mouth. Derek was oblivious to the little boy's watchful eyes, didn't notice that Lucas would drink his milk when Derek drank his, didn't see the way the boy would mimic his expressions with his eyebrows. But Stiles did.

“Lucas looks like my size when I was that age. I have a whole slew of clothing he could fit into.” Stiles offered, Lucas biting his lip and trying to not smile wide. The result were two very cute dimples and a small flash of his wolf eyes. Stiles grinned as he ate his food. Isaac and Darien were smiling at each other across the table, the door opening up and Scott walking in.

“Hey guys.” he walked over to the table and slid into the chair next to Isaac, the two of them sharing a small smile as he served himself up a plate. The scene was so domestic, Stiles could barely hold his smile in. He loved this, the pack together eating and talking like nothing in the world could tear them apart.

So of course something had to go wrong.

_--_--_--_

The boy had gotten rather attached to Stiles, sitting on his lap all the time and curling up in his arms to take naps. He didn't sleep in his own bed the first night, rather clung to Stiles and Derek in their bed until his steady breathing lulled the two of them asleep. The next night he spent it in the guest room and Isaac slept over at Scott's. With Darien. Stiles didn't need to talk to them to know what was going on, the secret glances they always gave each other was enough.

Stiles had even caught Isaac and Scott holding hands in math, and more than once Darien mistook his leg for Scott's. He was happy for Scott, the boy was giving him his goofy grins more often and he was over at the loft for dinner every night which rocked.

He didn't know what Scott had told Allison, he guessed Scott hadn't told her anything which worried him and put him in this situation. He had been in the library reading through parenting books pretty sneakily when the brunette sat down across from him.

“Stiles.” she said softly, smiling as he met her eyes. Damn those dimples. “How are you?” she asked, grabbing her notebook out and uncapping her pen so she could start solving math problems. He smiled, swallowing and shrugging.

“Oh, I'm pretty good. Y'know, getting used to Pack life and balancing my-- Oh my god are you crying?!” he asked, leaning over and grabbing her hand. “No... don't cry...” she sobbed softly, shaking her head and trying to hide her face.

“No! No I'm... I'm fine, Stiles... I just...” she was crying now, burying her head in her arm. Stiles got up, walking to sit next to her and pulling her into a hug.

“You aren't fine. Just... tell me.” he said softly, though he could already guess what the root of the problem was.

“S-S-Scott... He... I know I was the one who said we should probably try friends for a while and that we needed time to focus on... but... but Stiles...” she let out a sob again, making Stiles hug her tighter and stroking her hair.

“It's ok Allison, it's totally fine for you to feel this way.” he spoke in a low voice, licking his lips. “You should talk to him about this, not me.” she was quiet, looking up as she wiped her tears away and nodded softly.

“I know but... I don't know how to say 'I miss you but I don't want to date you yet'.” she shook her head, letting the brown curls tumble. “I'm such a terrible person... I want his attention but I don't want to date him. I-- I should go.” she leaned away, grabbing her notebook and shoving it back into her bag. “I'm sorry for crying all over your shirt.” she said softly.

“Don't worry, Lucas does it all the time.” he paused, letting his mouth drop open and his tongue sweeping over his lip.

“Lucas?” she asked, tilting her head and crossing her arms. “Who's Lucas?” Stiles might have swallowed a little too loudly, because Allison was sitting down once more. He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Swear you won't tell?” she nodded, smiling. Damn dimples. “He's this five-year-old that Derek and I may have... I guess adopted is the best way. His pack was killed and Derek was chosen to take care of him and-- and why are you giving me that look?” Allison was beaming brightly, her dimples in over-time as she giggled softly.

“That's so adorable Stiles. If you ever need a babysitter, I would be willing.” she smiled brightly. “I would love to meet him.” Stiles nodded a little more, smiling as she hugged him quickly.

“I have to go. Thank you again.” she kissed his cheek and raced out of the library. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. He heard the rustling of a chair being pulled out and the sound of someone sitting down across from him.

“Stiles.” he opened his eyes and looked at Malachi, the blonde worrying his lip as he looked over the teen. “I--”

“Malachi.” he said softly, sitting forward and smiling. “Glad to see you're feeling better, dude. Your sisters explai--”

“My sisters talked to you?” he hissed, looking around the room as if he was expecting them to be around the corner. Stiles nodded, frowning and looking around as well.

“Yeah, they met me outside after practice on Monday. They sounded like you told them--”

“I told them that I was fine and could deal with this problem myself.” he said more to himself, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You don't have to be alone. Trust me, I've seen what happens when one of your kind is alone without a pack.” Malachi's eyes shot up, the brown most _definitely_ yellow now. Stiles nodded, smiling a little.

“You-- you aren't scared?” Malachi asked softly, lowering his head as he let his eyes flick from Stiles to the door. Stiles shook his head.

“Not really. I've seen a lot and y'know done a lot too.”

“Are you--”

“No, oh god no. I don't want the bite.” Malachi screwed his face up like he had eaten something sour.

“Why not?” Stiles sighed, looking around the library.

“We should probably have this conversation somewhere else. I don't know about you, but I try to keep my supernatural identity a secret.” They grabbed their bags and moved to the Lacrosse field, luckily practice had been canceled today so Coach could get his bi-yearly haircut. They took a seat on the bleachers, Stiles sprawling out and sighing.

“So why don't you want the bite?” Malachi asked finally, looking over the teen as he shifted on the seat. Stiles nodded a little, looking over.

“Cause it would react badly with my magic.” Malachi's eyes widened and his mouth was slack.

“I _knew_ you smelled like a witch!”

“You smelled me?” he asked, rolling his eyes. “Well you aren't the first.”

“Kinda hard when we were sharing dancing space not to.”

“Touche.” they were quiet for a little longer, the two of them not sure how to move forward from this conversation.

“So how did you find out about-- all this.” Malachi broke the silence, pulling out a Reese from his back pack and offering one of the cups to Stiles. He grinned, grabbing it and eating it slowly as he thought about it.

“Scott got bit our sophomore year, since then I've kinda been thrust in the whole Supernatural business.” Malachi's eyes were wider still as he let his mouth hang open.

“McCall? Who... who else?” he was already in deep might as well finish strong.

“Both Laheyes and my boyfriend.”

“My dad said there wasn't anyone on this territory when we moved... When--” Stiles sat up a little, his eyes looking over him.

“Derek has been on this territory since he was born. Beacon Hills is Hale territory, always has been from what I've heard.” Malachi was blinking in confusion.

“Stiles. That's not possible. This territory was unclaimed!”

“My Derek is the Alpha, he's in char--”

“What? Alpha? What are you talking about, Stiles!?” Malachi seemed worried, his voice high and eyes shifting to yellow as he scooted away from Stiles.

“Werewolves, Malachi! What you are!” there was silence as Malachi and Stiles stared each other down. Finally, though it seemed with difficulty, Malachi cleared his throat. He closed his eyes, slowly letting his face morph. His forehead smoothed out, brows raising as he let his mouth fall open. Two perfectly placed fangs now hung in his mouth and he took a deep breath.

“Stiles. I'm a vampire.”

And if Stiles fainted, no one could blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a little dance.*  
> Also, Quid's been making pictures like crazy. I think I'll put all the artwork up eventually....


	7. Chapter 7

  When he came to, Malachi was leaning over him with a worried look on his face.

“Stiles.” he said slowly, his eyes filled with concern for the boy. He sat up, brushing himself off and then taking a deep breath.

“Ok. I guess I have questions.” Stiles turned to him, looking over the blonde and closing his eyes. “Lots of questions. First off being can I see your transformation again?” Malachi frowned, looking from side to side.

“You won't faint again?”

“Dude. You told me you were a Vampire, it might have sent shock--”

“Your boyfriend is a Werewolf.” he said slowly. “Which my dad said didn't exist.” Stiles made a pft sound and rolled his eyes.

“Beacon Hills _wishes_ they didn't exist. Wait, so your whole family are bumpy faces too?” Malachi made a face.

“My face isn't bumpy. Not really--”

“Sorry, I just feel like I'm in a Buffy episode. Alright, show me your scary face.” with hesitation, Malachi shifted his face and looked over Stiles. For all intense and purposes, he looked like a Werewolf without the added facial hair and pointed ears. Stiles resisted the urge to reach up and touch the missing eyebrows and grinned wide.

“Dude... That's pretty wicked actually.” Malachi switched back to his normal face, licking his lips as his eyes shifted back last.

“Well. Uh, thanks.”

“So how old are you?” that made him blush slightly, looking away

“I don't really feel comfortable talking about my age.” he said slowly. “It's... I'm pretty old. And I _still_ haven't graduated from high school.” Stiles snorted, grinning.

“Wait, really? You don't have graduation caps hanging on the wall of your house?”

“Did you just make a Twilight reference?”

“Did you just understand a Twilight reference?” Malachi scowled and crossed his arms.

“My sisters went through a phase.” he stretched on the bleachers and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “You said you had questions?” Stiles applauded the subject change and leaned back as well.

“How come you can be in the sun?” Malachi rose a brow and glanced over.

“Vampires can be in the sun. We just lose our powers and aren't as strong. We're like humans. We can still shift and such, but it's basically like... putting on a mask.”

“Powers? Like, super strength and stuff?'

“And Mind Control.” Stiles shot back at that, looking around as he leaned in.

“You can mind control people?!” he smiled.

“Certain people. Weak minded people, so you're safe. Can't say much about Scott, I convinced him the other night after practice to loan me five bucks.” Stiles shrugged.

“You probably didn't need mind powers for that. Puppy-eyes usually work.” Malachi let out a laugh, looking over across the field.

“You're boyfriend's here.” Stiles turned, seeing Derek and smiling. He was holding Lucas in his arms, the boy seemed to be asleep against his leather jacket.

“You should probably tell your dad about the whole--” he motioned to Derek and then to Malachi. “Because we'll probably want to communicate about the whole territory thing.” he stood up, grabbing his bag and tripping down the bleachers.

“Gerainum.” Malachi reached into his sweater and pulled out his phone. “Can I have your number?” Stiles grabbed the phone, sending a quick text to himself and handing the phone back.

“Sweet, see you later Malachi.” He waved and turned around to walk to Derek. Isaac, Scott and Darien all walking onto the field as well. Stiles looked back, but Malachi was already gone. He looked down, saving the number in his phone and sending a quick text.

_**Say hi to Louis and Lestat for me-SS** _

_--_--_--_

Stiles had invited his dad over for dinner, the Sheriff bringing some of Stiles' hand-me-downs for Lucas after Stiles explained the situation.

“So, I'm guessing this is the closest I'm getting to a grandchild?” the sheriff said over the phone, though there was a hint of excitement in his voice.

“If you want him to call you grandpa I'm sure Derek won't mind. Oh!” he held the phone off his ear. “Derek, can my dad be pack?”

“I'm ignoring you until you tell me what you and that _blonde_ were doing on the field together.” Derek said, chopping up the vegetables for the stew he was making. Stiles fidgeted and let out a huff.

“Malachi was telling me why his eyes changed colors in the club.” pause. “He's a vampire. So can my dad be--”

“He's a WHAT?” Derek snarled, dropping the knife and turning around to flash his red eyes. “STILES.”

“Got to go dad. The Chef is having a mental break. See you around seven!”

“I'm bringing Melissa too, so tell Scott.”

“Will do, Love you byeee” and he hug up the phone only to have Derek grab him by the shirt and throw him into the wall.

“OH ow, I thought we were over this phase. The whole, y'know, causing me unwanted physical pa--”

“The boy you were talking to is a VAMPIRE? Are you hurt? Did he threaten you?” Derek was now snuffling over Stiles, tugging on the shirt. “Off! Off! Get it off” he all but ripped it off of Stiles and began rubbing his face over the teen's chest. He let out a snort from the feeling of the stubble on his chest and stomach.

“Oh. My. God. No! You are just a territorial little dog! Holy Shit off!” he pushed at the man, shaking his head. “I'm fine. We just were talking. Ok? He was talking about the whole-- thing. And I was being a nosy Stiles, so. No need to reaffirm I'm your property. OK?” Derek shifted from foot to foot, looking up with big eyes and the look of a kicked puppy.

“Not a little dog...” Derek mumbled, letting Stiles drop to his feet and sighed dejectedly. The teen took pity on the wolf and wrapped his arms around his neck. He nuzzled into Derek's neck and kissed his jaw.

“That's right. You're a Wolf.”

“A BIG wolf.”

“A big, bad, black wolf.” Stiles agreed, feeling Derek smile in his neck. “Who is a tad too territorial at times.”

“I don't want to lose you.” Derek said firmly, pulling away and looking over him. “I-- you might be able to get over me but--”

“Oh my god, Derek! I'm not going to dump you just because my friend is a Vampire! I have invested too much in you, I can't let it all go to waste. OK?”

“Invested in me, have you?”

“Yes. Time, effort. Sema--” he was kissed roughly, letting the rest of his sentence die in his throat. They were rough for a few more minutes, Derek lift him up on the counter and run his claws lightly over Stiles' inner thigh. He moaned lightly, breaking off the kiss in favor of Derek's mouth trailing down his neck and lightly nipping at his Adam's apple.

“Derek--” he was huffing, wrapping his legs around the wolf's hips and tugging his body closer. Derek crawled onto the island, rocking their clothed crotches together as he rutted into Stiles. The teen was a panting mess, tugging Derek's shirt off and hissing when their bare chests touched. God he wanted it. He needed Derek. The wolf's fingers were ripping open his pants and sliding down into his curls.

“Fuck! Just take me he--”

“Diles?” a voice called, making the two of them freeze with Derek's hand still down Stiles' pants. They quickly tried to separate, making Stiles fall off the island and land on his ass. Lucas walked up quickly, his blue eyes big as he looked Stiles over.

“Diles! Diles! Derek push-ded you! Meanie meanie Alpha!” the boy was growling, jumping on Stiles' lap and killing any chance of finishing what they had started. He sighed, running his hands through the black hair and kissing his forehead.

“Oh Lucas. Derek didn't push me. I fell because I'm clumsy and a little reckless.” Lucas didn't look convinced, still shooting looks of anger to Derek who had returned to cooking after putting his shirt back on.

“Diles, will Dott come over tonight? He promised he'd read me a dory...” Stiles nodded, standing up and balancing Lucas on his hip.

“Yup. Scott will be here. And so will _my_ dad and Scott's mom too!” Lucas' eyes widened and he clapped his hands.

“YEAY! Diles-ses Daddy!” he turned to Derek. “When can I meet your daddy, Derek?” the wolf paused in his chopping, turning around and looking between Stiles and Lucas. He sighed slightly and smiled at the boy.

“I'll bring you to meet him this weekend. With Stiles, ok?” he met Stiles' eyes, the two of them sharing an unspoken bond, before he turned around and went back to cooking. Lucas was now babbling about anything he could think of, moving his little finger over the Triskelion on Stiles' chest as he did. At first Stiles had worried that Lucas would be the silent type like Derek, but it turned out he like to talk nearly as much as Stiles did. It drove Derek crazy.

The door opened and Scott walked in with Isaac and Darien. They had been picking up groceries for the night, but Stiles knew it didn't take an hour to get meat from the deli. He chuckled as Lucas wiggled his way out of Stiles' arms and ran towards Scott.

“Dott! Dott!” Stiles turned to Derek, pressing a kiss between his shoulders and smiling against him.

“Your dad can be pack.” he said after a little. “Scott's mom too if she wants.” Stiles smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.

“It'll be a big household.”

“It'll be worth it.” he spoke, turning around and wrapping his arms around Stiles. “It'll be worth it.”

_--_--_--_

Lucas and John Stilinski became close almost as soon as he walked through the door. Lucas refused to leave his arms even for Stiles, and instead nuzzled and scent-marked the Sheriff until Derek finished dinner.

“Stiles.” the teen turned to see Melissa smiling at him, pressing a hand to his cheek. “I can see Aria in you... Nearly every day” Stiles felt his heart pound, smiling at the words.

“Thanks Melissa.” she hugged him tightly and then shot Derek a look.

“I'm watching you.” Derek nodded slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets and motioning to the table.

“Food's ready.” they all crowded around the table, Darien sitting upstairs until they explained everything to the Sheriff.

“Alright. Spill” John said as he sat down. Stiles made a face, opening his mouth and gasping.

“Why do you think I'm going to tell you something? Can't we just have a family dinner in the comfort of my Mate's loft?” Melissa choked on her soup, but John sat with the same expression on his face.

“Stiles. If _Derek_ would have invited me, maybe I would think this was a dinner to schmooze me up. But _you_ were the one who invited me. So. What is going on?” Stiles hated that his dad knew him so well, but then again it was actually a relief that his dad could be so comfortable with this.

“Well, to start off, I have magic.” he said slowly, hoping to break the ice. Melissa's eyes had grown even wider, but still his father sat unchanged.

“So far this is fairly normal. Werewolf, Wizard--”

“Witch.” Derek corrected. “Witches use magic from within, Wizards use books.” John shot him a look, but turned back to Stiles.

“Witch. Alright, this seems like something I can handle. But this isn't the big news, is it?” Scott spoke up this time, licking his lips

“Our math teacher is a Vampire.” at this John's eyes widened and he turned to Stiles for conformation. Stiles nodded slowly, scratching his head as he looked over his father. They had decided to only break one thing at a time, that they would let him focus on the Vampires before bringing Darien down.

“Diles, where's Darien? He's missing dupper.” so much for that.

_--_--_--_

After about all the beers in the fridge and then Derek driving out to get him a bottle a whiskey, John was finally calm enough to let out a huff. He let Lucas crawl onto his lap and nuzzle into him as he cleared his throat.

“Werewolf Alpha.” he pointed to Derek. “Werewolf Betas.” he pointed to Isaac, Scott, and Lucas. “Alternate World-Line Alpha” pointing to Darien now. “Witch.” he finally looked at Stiles. “And the Vanderbilt family are... Vampires. That about sum it up?”

“Jackson was a snake-thing. But he got better.” Scott said truthfully, shifting as his mother ran fingers through his hair and sighed.

“I knew about Jackson and pack--”

“Since when?” John asked, tilting his head. She rolled her eyes.

“May. When did Stiles finally tell you?”

“June. Just after school, so I suppose I can't be mad at him” John folded Lucas to his chest and sat back as the child curled up tighter against him. Derek shifted a little, looking over the two adults.

“Stiles wants to make you Pack, Mr. St--”

“John, Derek. I'm holding the closest thing I'm getting to a grandson so we can stick to first names.” Derek looked to Stiles, then back to John.

“John. Stiles wants to make you pack. And if Melissa--”

“Pack? Like...” her eyes were a little wide when she looked to Scott. “I know it might seem a little-- No. I don't want to be a Wolf.” Stiles snorted.

“You don't have to be a wolf to be Pack.” Scott said “Stiles' is pack, and he's just a witch.”

“Thanks Scott, that really makes me feel good about myself.” he joked, leaning into Isaac as he let the wolf cuddle him. The sheriff thought for a moment, looking over the room and raising a brow.

“If I become Pack, will I be in the loop with everything supernatural more so than now?” Derek nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I'll make sure you learn it as soon as I do.” Derek said softly. John hummed, shaking his head.

“Tell you what, I'll become pack if you become the Deputy.” Stiles let his mouth fall open slightly.

“Alright.” and then his mouth was fully open, arms flailing in the air and his eyes flicking from his dad to Derek.

“ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!”

“Stiles, keep your voice down. Lucas is sleeping.” John said softly, sure enough the boy was asleep on the Sheriff's chest. Stiles growled, shaking his head back and forth. Trust his father to use his own Lucas against him.

“Besides, your dad is right. If I'm in the station I'll know what signs and symbols are pointing to mundane or supernatural.”

“And you probably have a better nose than the drug dogs.” Derek rose a brow but said nothing, crossing his arms and nodding. “Good. Then you can start on Monday. That's when Lucas goes to kindergarten?” Stiles and Derek nodded, shifting. “Good, you can pick up the uniform tomorrow.” he stood up, walking over and handing Lucas over to Stiles.

“Pack me.” John said, crossing his arms across his chest. Derek hesitated, but leaned forward to hug John and nuzzle into his neck. He stayed there for a little, making sure to scent-mark him well. Finally he pulled away, scratching the back of his neck and looking over to Stiles. Melissa hesitated, but took a deep breath before flinging her arms around Derek and hugging him tightly in the way only a mother could. Stiles saw Derek relax in her arms and scent-mark her slowly as he enjoyed the hug.

“So.” she said as she pulled back. “I'll keep an eye on the hospital. You and John have the station and the boys have the school. I think our-- Pack is well ready to take on this town!” Stiles snorted at her, but nodded in agreement.

They were a big family now. And even though it was a little odd, Stiles could see how happy Derek was to have one back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hale Pack! WOO.
> 
> But, if you guys know me, somethings gonna happen. 
> 
> Something always happens.
> 
> (Also, Louis and Lestat are vampires from Interview with a Vampire. Just in case....)


	8. Chapter 8

  Stiles had to think Derek would look fantastic in the Deputy Uniform, and sure enough when Monday rolled around he was not disappointed. Derek made a face as he tucked the shirt in, sliding the gun in the holster and turning around.

“Stiles I look stupid.” he grumbled, turning around and making Stiles' morning wood jump. Derek looked up as his eyes flared. He could smell Stiles' arousal and the teen knew it.

“I don't know, I think you look _dapper_.” Derek was trying to figure out whether or not that was a good thing when his alarm went off. He sighed, sliding his phone in his pants and pointing to Stiles.

“Text me or your father if anything happens at school.” it was the same speech he had been giving him since they found out Malachi was a Vampire. Stiles agreed, though he would rather be watching Derek bend over in those tighter green-tan pants. Derek shot him a warning look and rolled his eyes.

“I'll drop Lucas at school, Scott said he would pick him up tonight. You.” he pointed to his mate. “You are going to talk to Malachi in a very, _very,_ _ **very**_ , safe manner. Tell him what we talked about and tell him--”

“Derek, you drilled it into me all weekend. _Literally._ Ok?” Derek flushed at the use of the word, Stiles grinning cheekily as the wolf walked closer to his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I know. I just... I don't see why I can't be there when you talk to them.”

“Because.”

“Because isn't an answer, it's a conjunction.” Derek pointed out, tightening his grip as Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Because is totally an answer. People use it all the time. In ancient Rome, back in the rule of Wolfius Maximus, 'because' was the answer of choice between local farmers and towns people. It would be sung in the streets and danced among the full moons. Most used it all day to answer simple things, 'why are you sacrificing me?' 'why is your face fury?' 'why do I have the urge to ri--”

“It would be Lupinus Maximus.”

“--p off your face'. Seriously, that's all you got from it?” Stiles scowled, though it was all playful. Derek kissed the top of his head, running his hand over his cheek and neck once more for good measure.

“It was a very historically inaccurate statement, I'm very proud of you”

“I'm proud of myself.” Derek slapped his ass playfully and turned to the door. “Have fun, play nice with the other kids, say hi to grandpa for me.”

“Stiles.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full, don't wolf-out on the job, don't get shot, don't turn anyone into a werewolf, don't kill anyone, do--” Derek's lips were on Stiles', drowning out the last bit of his statement.

Yeah, life was pretty good.

_--_--_--_

It was math class when they all met up to discuss exactly what Stiles would say to Malachi. Darien thought it best to ignore his side of the story, at least until they were all settled. Isaac was shifting nervously until Stiles wrapped his arm around his waist and tugged him into his lap. The gangly teen nuzzled unabashed into Stiles' shoulder, though there were whispers through the entire class.

“I think just talking to him like we're friends will be fine, guys. Malachi is _just_ a person.” Stiles pointed out as Scott made a face and clenched his jaw. Stiles patted his face lightly and the boy rolled his eyes, but managed a smile.

“True, but this is a territory thing. This could require a meeting between the packs. And you have to facilitate it.”

“Darien, I highly doubt anyone will listen to me. At all.” they all rose their brows and ignored Stiles' statement.

“This is probably a very important conversation and you have to be prepared to--”

“I do hope I'm not interrupting anything.” they all looked up to see Mr. Vanderbilt standing over their table and grinning down. Darien jumped and turned his face away, Isaac burying into Stiles while Scott just gazed at the man with narrow eyes.

“No, not at all.” Stiles said with a smile, the teacher grabbed a chair from the table and sat down.

“Good, because my family has been non-stop trying to get me to invite you to dinner Mr. Stilinski. Malachi hasn't stopped talking about you since day one. And don't get me started on Faith and Eliza. My wife's making Delmonico Steak tonight, and if you aren't at the table she might eat me.” he flashed them a bright smile, teeth perfectly normal. “So, what do you say? We can talk about everything you were planning on saying to my son, sound fair?”

Stiles didn't know if he should be saying anything back or just nodding in agreement. It honestly didn't feel like he had a choice. He decided stoic nodding would get the point across and Mr. Vanderbilt's smile _widened_.

“Great! I assume one of these lovely boys can drive your car back to your place. Malachi will give you a ride after practice, hope you don't mind sports cars.” he stood up then, brushing himself off and grinning. The bell rang and he moved to the front.

“Stiles...” Scott warned, looking over as Stiles pulled his phone out.

“I know I know. This isn't the plan.” he quickly began to text, biting his lip. “But right now, it's what's happening.

_**Change of plans. Going over to Malachi's for dinner.-SS** _

_--_--_--_

“I really am sorry about this.” Malachi said after practice, biting his lip as they walked out to the parking lot. “Dad insisted that you come over and mom agreed.” Stiles shrugged his bag on his shoulder, smiling at Malachi.

“Naw, don't worry about it. I've sat through plenty of awkward family dinners. So, this brings up a new question, Vampires eat?” Malachi blushed a little, nodding as he did.

“Yes we do.” he said softly. “It's really easy for a vampire to gain weight after the bite, losing it is the hard part.”

“Well, here I thought it would be the opposite. Nice to know. But... uh... You guys drink blood, right?” Malachi was silent for a little, shoving his hands in his pocket and stopped. Stiles wondered if he had asked something he shouldn't have when Malachi shook his head.

“It's... hard to explain. I-- I think my dad can explain better tonight” he left it at that and they walked into the parking lot. Stiles had to gape at the car, a bright red Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. The hood had the traditional black bird with open wings, orange flames jutting out behind it. It was no Black Beauty, (and _yes_ , Stiles had named Derek's car. No the wolf didn't know) but the car was in perfect condition and it looked amazing.

“Wow. Pretty cool.” Stiles grinned. “Got a name?” Malachi tilted his head a little, nodding.

“Lil Red.”

“Of course...” Stiles slid into the seat after they shoved their gear into the trunk. He buckled up and settled back in the seat. Malachi started the car up and immediately the car was filled with music.

_“He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent. Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair. Better stay away from him. He'll rip your lungs out, Jim. I'd like to meet his tailor”_

“SERIOUSLY?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms and looked over Malachi with disbelieving eyes. The boy blushed slightly, biting his lip.

“I-- I uh, like Warren Zevon?” Stiles just huffed and gave him a smile.

“Yeah yeah.”

_“Aaooooooo! Werewolves of London. Aaoooooooooooo!”_

_--_--_--_

They made it to Malachi's house finally, Stiles chatting non-stop about anything he could think of in order to calm his nerves. Stepping out of the car, he looked around the neat lawn not sure what to expect. Faith was sitting in a lawn chair reading a book, her legs tucked neatly under her. She didn't look up until Malachi was digging for his keys in his pocket.

“Mom says you need to help her since Geranium is your guest.” Stiles flushed even more than he should have, biting his lip.

“Faith! You can't call him that.” Malachi pointed out, shaking his head. “Stiles doesn't like it.” she wrinkled her nose and blinked.

“What the hell is a Stiles?”

“Funny, you're not the first person to say that.” Stiles grumbled, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Faith just rose a brow, her Mohawk dancing in the wind as she stood up.

“Whatever _Stiles_. Mal, you need to get your ass in there and help mom or she might flip shit.” Malachi hesitated, but in the end raced into the house leaving Faith and Stiles alone. She smiled softly, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Sorry, don't mean to be mean to you. I just like seeing Mal all flustered. C'mon, I'll show you the house.” she grabbed him by the hand and yanked him into the door before turning and pointing out all the rooms. He enjoyed Faith actually, she didn't beat around the bush and said everything on her mind, especially about his scent.

“Well I wouldn't say it's bad. But to be honest it smells like nothing to me. I can smell _your_ scent, but the whole werewolf scent-mark? Nope, can't smell anything. It's like... like he rubbed himself all over you and masked your scent from me.” she grinned wide. “Probably why we couldn't smell them out in town. Or anywhere. Dad said he knew a wolf back in the day, but he thought he was the last one.”

“By back in the day, when exactly _is_ that?” Stiles asked casually, smiling softly as Faith scoffed.

“Dude, you're not wiggling this out of me. Trust me, I'm better at keeping secrets than my mother. And she's been keeping them a _long_ time.”

“Are you two talking about me?” a woman with long brown hair peaked out from behind the threshold, smiling lightly at them. “Faith, it's time for dinner. Show Mr. Stilinski where the bathroom is and wash up. We have a lot to talk about.” Stiles felt his heart drop and he licked his lip.

They washed up, Faith leading him to the kitchen where the table was set out for six. Stiles being offered the chair next to Malachi and Mr. Vanderbilt. He slid in, shifting a little as the plates were filled with steaming food and passed around.

“So, let's start with what we learned today. Malachi?” Mr. Vanderbilt said after everyone was served.

“Uh, Coach Finstock said that the microwave oven was invented by mistake. See, an engineer was testing a magnetron tube and noticed that the radiation from it melted the chocolate bar he had in his pocket.” Mr. Vanderbilt nodded thoughtfully, smiling as he turned to Eliza. She thought for a little and then smiled.

“The Olympic flag's colors are always red, black, blue, green and yellow rings on a field of white. This is because at least one of those colors appears on the flag of every nation on the planet.”

“Fantastic Liz! I didn't know that.” Mrs. Vanderbilt chimed in, chuckling. “Learn something new everyday. Faith, how about you?”

“When George Lucas was mixing the American Graffiti soundtrack, he numbered the reels of film starting with an R and numbered the dialog starting with a D. Sound designer Walter Murch asked George for Reel 2, Dialog 2 by saying "R2D2". George liked the way that sounded so much he integrated that into another project he was working on.” Stiles let his mouth drop on this one. That was actually something pretty cool he hadn't known. He would have to remember it to tell Scott later.

“Ah yes, movies. Stiles?” the teen blinked, looking over to Mr. Vanderbilt and let his mouth drop. “It's tradition for us to talk about something we learned that we didn't know. That way the whole family can continue learning even though most of us are done with school.”

“I-- uh um, I-- you really want me to?” they nodded, Stiles trying to wrap his head around people actually _wanting_ to know all the useless information he had. “In Tokyo, Japan they sell toupees for dogs.”

Eliza snorted in her milk, Faith had a huge smile on her face and Malachi was shaking in laughter. Stiles didn't think it was that funny, but as he looked around the table even the parents were chuckling about it. He shrugged, thinking there was some inside joke going around that he didn't understand. It was at this time his phone rang.

_“Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, it's just that no one makes me feel this way.”_

“I--”

“Go answer, it's probably your Alpha.” Mr. Vanderbilt smiled, shooing him to the other room. He was, of course, right. Derek was the only one who had _Sexy Back_ as his ringtone and suddenly Stiles was reconsidering it. He raced into the other room and answered it.

“Derek I--”

“YOU. ARE. IN. THEIR. HOUSE???” He sounded a _little_ pissed. He could almost imagine the Alpha's bright red eyes and clawed hand gripping the phone in the back of the station. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

“I'm fine, trust me. I really had no choice, Mr. Vanderbilt--”

“Stiles.”

“No! I'm fine! I can take care of myself, Derek. I was doing it long before you came. So just... Trust me. And if you can't do that, just believe in me. OK?” the other line was silent for a while, Stiles checking to make sure he hadn't lost the call.

“I do trust you, Stiles. Text me about the updates, I'm working until midnight tonight. I'll see you when I get home.”

“Thanks dude. Luv ya!”

“I love you too Stiles” Stiles had to pause, blinking as he gasped.

“DUDE! You just said you loved me!” a groan.

“Stiles, don't make this a big deal. Please.”

“NO! You just--”

“Stiles!”

“Sorry. Sorry. Love you. Bye.” he hung up, sliding his phone to vibrate and shoving it in his pocket before returning to the table.

“I'm sorry about that.” he said in a small voice, Mr. Vanderbilt just nodding as he finished his potatoes.

“Don't worry. It's perfectly natural for someone to worry about their consort.”

“Uh what?” he shifted a little, playing with the food on his plate.

“Consort, from the Latin. To mean--”

“No! No, I know the word just... That's not what they call them in-- uh, in my pack.” the table suddenly got very still, all of them had been trying to avoid the elephant in the room for as long as possible.

“Our Clan calls them Consorts. Because it is not always a sexual relationship. Sometimes it is companionship, other times it is a bond born of blood. Like Faith and Eliza. They are consorts.” Mrs. Vanderbilt explained slowly, the twins smiling. “We form bonds that are stronger than the mortal coil.”

“But, Malachi says you and your... what is it you call them?” Mr. Vanderbilt cut in, licking his fork clean.

“Mates.” Stiles supplied, not sure he enjoyed where this conversation was going.

“Mates, yes. That does sound... well anyways. You and your mate have bonded?” Stiles _really_ didn't like this conversation.

“N-no. We haven't yet. He and I are waiting for-- uh, me to graduate.” the table all nodded, smiling as they did.

“I see. But, if I may be so frank, you bear his mark?” Stiles felt his mouth dry, swallowing with an audible click as he shook his head.

“I-- that mark is.. it's the shape of my magic?” they let their mouths drop except Malachi who had known.

“Mal! You didn't tell us he was a witch!” Faith flung a carrot at Malachi, his eyes rolling.

“Y'know, I didn't really think about it. I was more focused on the Pack of Werewolves. So sorry, next time there is a supernatural crisis I'll be sure to mention the magic users first.”

“Malachi Conner Vanderbilt.” Mrs. Vanderbilt warned, her eyes gazing at his with a flash of yellow. Stiles knew that was her asserting her power, Derek would often do that with Isaac or Scott.

“Sorry mom.” he muttered, sliding his potatoes around the plate as the rest of the family recovered from this news.

“So, you are a Fae Folk. I can see why the wolf would wish to mate with you. Now, I know this might seem a bit intrusive... But are you planning on accepting Mr. Hale's bite?” Stiles wished he could melt in the carpet and just disappear.

“No. I-- um, don't feel like I need to.” he spoke with a shaky voice, here he was. Talking about werewolves at the dinner table of Vampires.

Yeay...

“Would you accept the bite from Malachi?” Mrs. Vanderbilt asked innocently, popping a piece of the steak in her mouth.

“MOM!” Malachi shouted, his face growing hot and his eyes flicking between her and Stiles.

“It was just a question, Malachi. Honestly, aren't you a little curious?” Stiles felt bad for Malachi because the blonde _did_ look curious for Stiles' answer. Stiles didn't know exactly what was going on, he really didn't want to answer either. But Mrs. Vanderbilt was staring at him with unbroken gaze.

“I-- I like being human. Thank you” he smiled a little, Malachi relaxing at the answer and his mother's eyes still fixed on Stiles. He wanted to curl up.

“Who wants pie?” she asked, her gaze finally breaking his. He closed his eyes and took in a calming breath.

This night was probably far from over.

_--_--_--_

As Stiles assumed, they retired to the sitting room for a conversation about the whole territory. Mrs. Vanderbilt and the girls left to go see a movie in town while Malachi, Mr. Vanderbilt, and Stiles all sat down to talk.

“How big is your pack, Stiles?” Mr. Vanderbilt asked as they settled in the dark red chairs by the fireplace. (who needs a fireplace in California??) Stiles shifted a little, folding his legs up under him and biting his lip.

“Uh, technically we have three betas, two humans and three alphas.” Malachi's face blanched.

“And this doesn't include yourself, correct?” Stiles nodded, picking at a thread from his shirt.

“Right, if you include me we have three humans.”

“Three Alphas? I understand that your 'mate' is the number one though, correct?” he waited for the head nod of conformation before continuing. “And there are two others that are a part of your pack? Is that possible?”

“Um, well. One of our Betas killed an Alpha of a rival pack in June and he's not really pack but uh... He's Derek's uncle and he listens to Derek so...”

“I see. And the third alpha is under Derek as well?” Stiles nodded, pulling the tread out and then starting on another one.

“Darien's... he doesn't have a pack anymore so he came to Beacon Hills. We accepted him and he has been living with us since.” so it wasn't the complete truth, but it was close enough that Stiles wasn't _lying_ per-se.

“Interesting. And the other Betas?” this was a difficult thing to explain without going into too much detail.

“Scott and Isaac were both bitten our Sophomore year. We had two others from that time but--” _but the Alpha pack ripped Boyd and Erica to shreds. We don't talk about it at all because Derek is still emotionally constipated and when you mention them around Isaac he starts to cry._ “--they are no longer with the pack. Lucas, our newest Beta, is from a Pack in New York and Derek was assigned to be his Alpha.”

There was silence for a little, the Vampires taking all the information in. Finally, Malachi spoke.

“And the humans?” Stiles didn't know if _that_ was a smart thing to talk about, but what the hell.

“My dad and Scott's mom.” Mr. Vanderbilt's eyes lit up and he smiled

“I was wondering how much he knows. He gave me a very stern look this morning when I went to get coffee. I am safe to assume the entire pack knows of our nature?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good. Now, I feel I owe you _our_ Clan's schematics.” he smiled brightly and sat back like he was going to tell a long story. “You've met most of what's left of the Vanderbilt Clan. Malachi is the only male left and will thus continue the family.” Stiles was about to ask exactly _how_ a vampire could reproduce when his question was answered.

“Vampires aren't undead. We are just like Werewolves in the sense that we are human shape-shifters. We, however, are drawn to the _new_ moon rather than the full moon. We have a blood-lust as well, the desire to kill and feel a person's life leave their body. But we can choose to control our urges. Unlike Werewolves our strength is not always constant. We only have control of our powers in the darkness and are not driven by Anger. There are very few things that change us against our will. Attraction or the need to kill on the new moon can do this.”

 _Attraction._ Stiles mind played over this, his eyes flicked to Malachi who was blushing wildly as he tried to hid his face. So... did that mean that Malachi was attracted to Stiles? No. No it couldn't be. He was dancing with everyone that night, so maybe it was Scott. Or Isaac. Probably Isaac.

“Ah, so... no blood drinking?” Stiles asked, making Mr. Vanderbilt chuckle.

“No, no. Only the Highlord is allowed to drain essence of a person. He's... like the Alpha. He controls all the Lords and Ladies. He is also the only one who can give the blessing.”

“So, you guys are Betas?” Stiles chewed his lip. “Or Omegas...”

“I assume Omegas are nomads, but no. We are Betas. I am the second in command. My father is the Highlord.” Stiles nodded a little, looking around the house.

“So... is the Highlord in Beacon Hills too or...”

“No. We're on our own. We wanted to take the kids out around the world and explore everywhere we could. It's been quiet a wonderful century.” Stiles mouth was gaping as he heard the year.

“You... you have all been alive for a century?” He nodded.

“That part, the eternal life part? That's true. As long as the Highlord is alive, we continue to live.” This information shocked him, to think that a clan could be taken down by just killing one was pretty intense. Mr. Vanderbilt looked at his watched and gasped.

“Oh would you look! It's nearly ten! On a school night! Oh Stiles, I'm so sorry for keeping you!” he smiled, standing up and giving him a hand shake. “It was nice to get to talk with you, perhaps next time we can meet the whole pack! Malachi will drive you home, see you in class tomorrow!” he left the room, shooing the boys away.

“So. Yeah.” Malachi said, shifting as he walked towards the front door. “That's my family.” Stiles smiled a little, nodding.

“Cool. So, like. You can't bite people and turn them?” he shook his head, climbing into the car and starting it up before pealing off towards the Loft.

“No, but we can make them _want_ to be bitten by the Highlord. It's... it's like getting a taste of the power and then basically begging for it. Like... It's really hard to explain.” they drove in silence, Malachi parking and walking Stiles to his door.

“Well, thanks for dinner. It was int--”

“The night at the club, my eyes shifted because I was aroused.” he sad slowly, making Stiles blink and look around the stairs.

“Oh, yeah. I mean. There were a lot of people rubbing up even _Scott_ was pretty worked up, but that was for different reasons and --”

“I was aroused because you were dancing with me” he said slowly again, shifting from foot to foot as he did. _Oh. OH._

“I-- er-- thanks? I guess it's good to know that I'm not only attractive to the brooding Sour wolves of Bea--” he was cut off as Malachi grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Stiles' eyes were wide as dinner plates as the man continued to work his lips against Stiles'. Malachi's tongue swept against Stiles' bottom lip in an attempt to get him to open up for him. Stiles finally found the strength to push away and fell back against the steps with a thud.

“Stiles! Are you--”

“M'Fine. I am. Just... I have a mate, Malachi.” he said slowly, lips still tingling from where he had been kissed. Malachi's eyes glinted in the light, the yellow orbs all but bearing into his soul.

“I like the challenge.” and with that, he turned and jumped into his car and drove into the night.

_--_--_--_

“Scoooooooooootttttttttt” he moaned. He had been flopped over the couch for an hour telling the group sans Derek all about his night. Scott and Isaac were sitting on the couch and coffee table, listening with undivided attention. Lucas and Darien had fallen asleep together on the couch, the two of them breathing lightly as the tv glowed blue.

“What?” the boy asked, reaching up to ruffle Stiles' hair. “I mean, it doesn't sound like a terrible day it's not like Malachi has a thing for you.” silence. Scott and Isaac looked to each other before letting their mouths open wide.

“Holy shit! The vampire likes Stiles!” Isaac whispered, shaking his head back and forth. “Holy fuck holy fuck.” he let out a little giggle and Stiles frowned.

“Isaac. Why are you getting all giggly. I _hate_ it when you're giggly.” Isaac bit his lip and snorted as he tried to keep his laughter in. What scared him more was that Scott was doing the same thing.

“Just _TELL_ me, damn it!” they took deep breaths.

“Should we start calling you Bella now?”

 _FUCK_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. 
> 
> That happened. Also, my brother told me to warn you.
> 
> You have been warned.  
> Also Malachi's car: http://www.motorstown.com/images/pontiac-firebird-transam-01.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

 It took Isaac and Scott a long time to calm down after that, Stiles refusing to answer if they so much as _looked_ at him with the intent of calling him _that_. They finally were quiet, sitting at the table with chips and salsa when Derek walked in.

“Hey Jacob, take your shirt off!” Scott teased, making Isaac and him start their giggle fits once more.

“Guys! It's not funny! I'm seriously angry. I'm Angry. Like, HULK angry.” Stiles said dejectedly, grumbling and walking to nuzzle into Derek. “I'm going to cry guys.” Derek's eyes flashed dangerously and he looked over the betas.

“What. Did. You. Do?” he growled, wrapping an arm protectively around Stiles.

“They called me Bella!” he wailed, but Derek just rose a brow and frowned.

“Why do you want to cry because of that?” Stiles blinked, Isaac and Scott sharing a look before bursting into fits and giggles.

“Because?! Twilight?” Derek still didn't see the reason, shrugging his shoulder.

“Is that a reference I'm supposed to understand?” Stiles couldn't believe it.

“Dude. _Everyone_ knows Twilight. Like, _seriously._ I bet my dad even knows.”

“He does, my mom and him watched them last weekend.” Scott said through his giggles. Derek took a breath, wiggling out of Stiles grip and wrangling up food for himself from the fridge.

“I don't really care.” he grumbled around a hamburger.

“I own all the movies.” Isaac said, smiling up at them. “We could watch them this weekend.”

“Why do you own the movies?” Stiles asked, shaking his head in disappointment. Isaac just shrugged and made himself his own burger. Stiles heard him mumble something about Erica giving them to him and Stiles immediately shut his mouth.

“So, how did the meeting with the Vanderbilts go?” Derek asked, chewing as Stiles thought of a good way to break it to him.

“Well, they sound really nice. They said maybe next time the whole pack can come over. And I got home safe and.... Malachimighthavekissedme.” he said quickly, like ripping a band-aid off. Derek nodded to each of the statements and then paused. The hamburger fell out of his hands and he just gazed at Stiles trying to process what had just happened.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, taking a hesitant step forward. “I didn't like it and I totally told him about you and he knows and... what are you-- OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!” Derek had picked Stiles up and thrown his over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, his eyes glowing bright red and fangs coming out to play. Stiles kicked and squirmed but Derek's hands were tight against his calves.

“Isaac. Scott. Make sure Lucas gets into bed. I have to scent-mark until Stiles doesn't _smell_.” and with that, the teen was being bounced up the stairs.

_--_--_--_

“Derek. Are you serious right now?” Stiles was sitting on the bed the next morning while the wolf rooted through the dresser for a small enough shirt.

“Dead serious.” he found one and tossed it to Stiles as he looked for pants.

“You know, you don't have to dress me-- hey! This is your shirt!”

“I'm aware of that Stiles.” he grunted, tossing the pants and boxer briefs next at the teen. Stiles flailed as he tried to catch them, failing miserably. He rolled his eyes, sliding the boxer briefs and shirt on.

“Well, I'm really into the whole wearing each others' clothing, but don't you think the boxers are too mu--”

“No.”

“Derek! I'm going to Lacrosse practice, they'll get all--”

“Doesn't matter.” Stiles could see the vein in Derek's neck pulse as he tried to keep control. Stiles slid out of bed, walking behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“But it does matter. Do you need me to get a big shirt that says Property of Derek Hale? Cause I'll wear that shit until--”

“No. Not a shirt.” he bit his lip, looking down. “will...” he turned around and handed Stiles a box. “will you wear this?” Stiles took the box hesitantly, wondering if it was a collar or something (not that he was against that. He would _totally_ be for it). When he opened it he saw a small leather strap with a bronze, crudely made cross. Only it didn't really _look_ like a cross. It had a t-shape to it, with small knobs between the arms. The symbol of the sun was etched inside and when he flipped the shape over there was a small engraving.

_To mommy, Love Derek._

Stiles let his mouth drop open, looking up at him and then back at the necklace. He swallowed hard and looked back up.

“You.... you want--”

“Yes.” the word was spoken quietly, his eyes gazing at the necklace. “I made it when I was seven with my dad. She kept it in the lock box and... and told me that I should give it to the person I fall in love with.” he spoke. Stiles took it out of the box and slid it around his neck. It hung just below his pectorals, a contrast to the black shirt Derek had given him.

“Of course. I'll wear it all the time.” he smiled, leaning up and kissing Derek. “Because I love you” he said slowly. Derek let a low growl escape his throat, wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles and they just stood there.

Happy.

_--_--_--_

“Oh my god Stiles. You've been playing with that since this morning.” Scott complained, Stiles just shot him a look as he continued to run his fingers over the surface of the necklace. He couldn't stop, something about Derek giving him something that had this much _meaning_ made his insides freeze and heat up at the same time. He was like a giddy little girl with her first boyfriend (though to be fair, Derek _was_ his first boyfriend). Even math class couldn't get rid of the permanent smile plastered on his face.

“I enjoy your wardrobe today Mr. Stilinski. It looks very... different.” Mr. Vanderbilt said as Stiles walked in, making him nod as he walked back to the table. He flopped next to Isaac and let the boy rub against him.

“Sorry.” he said as he continued to scent-mark him. “Derek said I have to” But, Stiles was on top of the world now. Nothing, not even his over protective and territorial werewolf mate, could bring him down.

_--_--_--_

Except maybe the extreme practice that Stiles had to go through. They were forced to run nearly the entire time, laps and suicides until Stiles was sure he would cough up his own lung.

“Yea! Run Greenburg!” Coach called at the stragglers which for some reason included Malachi. The boy had looked like a wreck and slowly Stiles counted down the days. The full moon had been two weeks ago, meaning that the new moon... OH. He felt bad. Not only did Malachi not get his super strength, but he was fighting the urge to rip Finstock's head off. He was doing a marvelous job.

“That's good! Hit the showers, you all smell like teenage lust and bacon. And I'm really hungry. Go GO GO GO!” he motioned for them to all get into the showers, making Stiles roll his eyes and try to catch up with Scott. But, as luck would have it, he didn't.

“Stiles! Can... can we talk?” Malachi asked, scratching the base of his ponytail as he bit his lip. Stiles sighed, turning around and nodding reluctantly.

“But I'm keeping my face mask on.” he said, Malachi chuckling tiredly.

“Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry about that. I just... The New Moon is tonight and I'm a little... stretched thin with my control. So, the last thing on my mind was--”

“I get it. I know what the moon does to people, trust me.” Malachi was nodding, taking a deep breath before motioning.

“I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Tell Derek I'm sorry too.” he turned, walking out of the locker room. Stiles shrugged a little, that could have actually gone a lot worse. He showered and changed, walking out to the field with Scott and Darien. The chatted for a while, all of them waiting for Isaac who had been in the shower last.

“It's been like a half hour. You think he's--” Stiles paused, seeing Scott and Darien blush as they both looked away. Stiles decided to _not_ finish his thought as he grabbed his cell phone.

_**Hey dude, we own a shower.-SS** _

He waited for a response, Isaac usually quick with the texting. But after another ten minutes, he began to worry.

“Guys, I'm going to go check up on him, ok?” he slid his bag off his shoulders and slipped into the locker room. His eyes widened as he looked over what used to be the room. Lockers and equipment were tossed around, barricading his way to the showers. He could hear them running, the steam curling over the metal and walls like an ominous cloud.

“STILES!” the cry was weak, the sound of his blood pumping through his ears echoed as he stumbled towards the showers.

“Isaac! Isaac!” he called, trying to push through the toppled lockers to the shower. Isaac let out little whimpers of pain, making Stiles rush through the metal. Corners and broken edges scratched at him as he attempted to wrestle through them. Scott and Darien walked in but then began to cough, choking on the steam and air.

“Wolfsbane!” Scott managed to say as he stumbled towards Stiles. He grabbed the lockers, tugging them free and throwing them to the side so Stiles could slide through. The teen's eyes went wide as he looked over the scene. Every shower was turned on, the water gushing and overflowing onto the floor. Isaac was laying naked, skin covered in angry red welts as the water poured down on him.

“Sti--” he moaned, reaching up as he pointed to the black smudge over the threshold of the door. Stiles knew exactly what that was and cursed himself. Isaac had probably tried to run out numerous times but couldn't. Stiles felt his heart sink as he watch the skin all but melt off him.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck...” he reached up, trying to erase the mountain ash, finally getting a streak through it and racing into the room. He grabbed Isaac, the raw flesh rubbing against his clothing and making Isaac whimper in pain.

“Scott! Call the hospital! Darien, call Derek!” He managed to drag the teen out of the shower, tugging a towel around his waist. They made it out to the field, the sound of a siren wailing over the air. He noticed Darien wasn't on the phone, he was throwing his head back and howling at the sky. Stiles knew the sirens must be Derek then, it was the only explanation for how fast help had gotten here.

Sure enough, Derek raced out of the squad car, booking it to Isaac and sliding on his knees. He leaned over and went to lick at the wound, pulling back and growling at the taste.

“How did this much Wolfsbane get on him?” he asked, going back and licking at his flesh and spitting the taste out after every lick.

“Showers.” Stiles said. “it was like in the water and the steam. I don't know how that happened--” Scott came out of the locker room, his eyes wide.

“Stiles. You have to see this.” the teen hesitated leaving Isaac, but he was with Derek. Getting up he walked into the room with Scott who was holding his shirt against his mouth like a gas mask.

“Right there.” he pointed to the showers, making Stiles frown. He really hadn't been paying attention to them, more concerned with Isaac, but now that he was looking clearly, he saw it.

“What-- what the hell?” he muttered, looking over the black painted words and the symbol etched beneath it.

 

_--_--_--_

They got Isaac to the hospital as Derek finished cleaning most of the wounds. Melissa was luckily on call and took Isaac's chart as she looked over it slowly. John had come a few minutes after they arrived and patted Stiles on the shoulder.

“What's the damage?” Stiles was distracted, trying to figure out what the _hell_ that damn symbol could mean. It had been on the club and now... The place where Isaac was supposed to die. He closed his eyes.

“He's not healing yet.” he said slowly. “His body is trying to fight off the wolfsbane while his skin is trying to regrow.” John nodded thoughtfully, not knowing exactly what to say in a situation like this. Derek was in the room with Isaac, licking and cleaning his wounds. Melissa walked out, looking over the group and letting out a small frustrated sigh.

“I'm not sure what's going on. He lost consciousness when we got him here. Derek won't leave his side, said only an Alpha can do anything.” Scott was white as he stood off to the side, Darien holding his hand as they waited for Derek to emerge.

Stiles hoped it would be soon, but before he knew it, morning came.

And Isaac still wasn't better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the symbol?  
> Who tried to kill Isaac?  
> Are the Vampires friend or foe???
> 
> Will I ever stop leaving you with cliff hangers??? (that answer is no)


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles had be relieved to know that Lucas was being watched by his dad. He had been worried for the boy, but he didn't want to leave the hospital until he knew for sure Isaac was going to be alright. He even stayed away from school, sleeping on and off in the waiting room. Melissa had woken him up to eat occasionally, though he wasn't hungry at all. He still ate to placate the woman's nerves. He was in the middle of his half nap when his phone buzzed.

_**Are you ok? You weren't in school and neither was Isaac...-MV** _

_**Oh, hey. Yeah. I'm fine. Isaac's having some issues.-SS** _

_**Issues? Don't werewolves heal like super crazy?-MV** _

_**Yeah usually. But there are somethings they can't heal fast-SS** _

_**Oh, you mean like how white oak can keep us vampires away?-MV** _

_**White oak? Like, the wood? As in Stakes?-SS** _

_**Stakes don't kill us. I mean, we're like werewolves. Pretty much indestructible-MV** _

_**So, garlic is safe? You can eat all the garlic toast you want?-SS** _

_**Yeah, I can also see my reflection. And cross running water. Oh, and crosses? I can touch them.-MV** _

_**Be still my beating heart. What about holy water? Can I splash you or will you melt?-SS** _

_**I'm not the wicked witch of the west, Stiles. I can handle a little water.-MV** _

_**Oh, look at you. Using one of my favorite movies to prove a point. Damn you-SS** _

_**What's your favorite movie?-MV** _

_**Artificial Intelligence. It's so underrated that no one ever knows about it-SS** _

_**Oh! That's the one with Gigolo Joe! I remember when that came out in theaters.-MV** _

_**Yeah yeah, me too.-SS** _

_**You were Seven.-MV** _

_**Shut up! It was the last movie my mom took me to, so I remember it enough thanks.-SS** _

_**Oh, that's cool. Oh, GTG Practice.-MV** _

_**Yeah bye-SS** _

He looked back over the messages. It did seem like he was flirting a little, but the part about his mother really made him realize how much Derek knew without asking. He had never _told_ Derek about his mom, yet Derek _knew._ He had told Stiles that they were cut from the same cloth, that Stiles understood without having to talk about it.

That was why he was in love with Derek Elizabeth Hale.

_--_--_--_

Two days later (after Stiles' father basically dragged him back to his place for a shower and Lucas time) Derek called them all to come over to the hospital. It was three in the morning, but Stiles grabbed Lucas since he dad was at work and trooped them to the car. Scott and Darien had been there that night, Melissa letting them sleep in the on-call room so they would meet them there.

Lucas was a sleepy fuzzball when Stiles buckled him into the booster seat, whining about how early it was.

“I dunt wanna see Isaac in the dumb ol' hospipale, Diles. I wanna go back to Daddy's! His place smell-ded like pack, Diles. I dunt like being without Dott... an... an... Darien... an... Isaac an...”

“Breathe, Lucas.” the teen muttered as he drove them towards the hospital. The five-year-old took short ragged breaths as he tried to regain his train of thought.

“I wanna go home, Papa...” he pouted as he crossed his arms. Stiles paused at the red light, blinking as he turned around.

“Lucas. What did you just say?” the child looked up, the beta form slowly fading into a normal pouting child face.

“I said I wanna go HOME, Papa! I dunt WANNA go to the hospipale or see Gamma Lissa! I wanna cuddle with Isaac and Dott and get kisses from Daddy an... Papa! I just wanna go back to dool an-- an have choco-milk an cookies an...” he was sobbing now, banging his little clawed hands on the booster as he wailed. Stiles turned back around, pulling off into a parking lot and getting out so he could hold Lucas. He rocked him slowly, running a hand through the black hair and kissing the top of his head.

“It's ok, Lucas... It's ok. Papa's got you.” he felt his heart leap as he said it, kissing him once more as he said it again. “Papa's got you.” Lucas looked up with tear-filled blue eyes, sticking his fist in his mouth and whimpering.

_“Monday you can fall apart, Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart, Thursday doesn't even start, it's Friday I'm in love. Saturday wait, and Sunday always comes too late, but Friday never hesitate...”_ Stiles sang to him, rocking him slowly until he was asleep. He sighed, locking him in the booster seat and biting his lip.

Lucas had called him Papa! Lucas had called Derek daddy! It was a rush, to have someone that depended on you, that _loved_ you back. He wondered if this was how all parents felt, wondered if his father felt like this about him.

They made it to the hospital, Stiles parking and unbuckling the still sleeping Lucas and they walked through the doors. Derek was standing in uniform talking with Melissa about Isaac's condition, Scott and Damien standing in the threshold of Isaac's room.

“What's going on?” he asked, the floppy head of Lucas rolling on his shoulder as he tried to balance the boy. Melissa took him from Stiles and let him nuzzle into her while Derek and Stiles talked.

“Isaac's in stable condition, he's healed and responding to normal treatment now. But for some reason he's not waking up.” Melissa explained when it seemed Derek was at a loss for words. “It could be shock.”

“Or he could be sleeping.” Derek grunted. “Wolves, when they think they'll be hurt, will sleep for days. Trust me, I've slept for weeks at a time.” Melissa scoffed.

“And I thought getting Scott up was hard enough.” she sighed, bouncing the child on her hip as he snored softly, nose twitching. She smiled down at him and rolled her eyes as Derek reached for him. “You territorial wolves.” she muttered, but handed the child over. Lucas immediately nuzzled into Derek and scent-marked him in his sleep. Derek sighed softly, running his hand through the hair and looking over to the room.

“He's fine, Stiles. I have to go to work though. Your dad's been non-stop covering for me so he needs to get some sleep.” he reluctantly handed Lucas back, kissing the child's head softly and then kissing Stiles before running a hand down his face and across his neck, fingers lingering as long as they could before he left the hospital to the cruiser.

“Oh Stiles sweetie, he has it _bad_ for you” Melissa joked, taking the child away from him once more so she could have more Lucas time. He snorted but his hand went up to grab the necklace around his neck. His finger found the familiar groove of Derek's seven-year-old name. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

_--_--_--_

Isaac woke up the next morning, confused and unable to tell them who did it, but alive. And really that was all that mattered. They got to bring him home, piling into Scott's mom's car and Stiles' jeep as they drove over to the loft. They had recently gotten another bed in the guest room so that Isaac and Lucas could share, but it usually ended up being Darien and Isaac in the same room.

“Want anything to eat?” Stiles asked Isaac as he helped him to his room. “I can make you something...”

“I'm fine, Stiles. Just... I just want to sleep.” he said slowly, by-passing his room in favor of Derek and Stiles' room. He didn't care, the scent would probably help him get better faster. He settled him in the blankets and pillows, hesitating as he let out a hiss of pain.

“It's fine, Stiles. Really. Fine.” he smiled as Scott came in to wiggle under the blankets and up to Isaac. Darien joined as well, bringing Lucas into the fray. Soon the pack was asleep together, Lucas laying on top of the pile like the king of the hill. He sighed, turning to go downstairs. He wanted to check on his father, Derek had said he had been on call for three days which would wear even a werewolf out. He dialed the phone, getting the answering machine right away. He figured his Dad hadn't charged his phone and called the house phone. When he heard it ring out, he got a little worried.

He sighed, thinking his dad had probably just fallen asleep with the game on and hadn't heard it. But he should go over there anyways. He wrote a note, explaining where he had gone and that he'd be back for dinner and texted all of their phones just in case. He then grabbed his keys and hopped into the Jeep, turning on some music and tapping his steering wheel as he made his way to his father's house.

_--_--_--_

“Dad?” he called, opening the door and nearly tripping over the front rug. He did that every time he walked in, all 17 years he had lived here. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked around the house. Nothing had changed, the same family photos hung on the wall in the living room, the same ugly picture of a french chef in the kitchen that his mother had picked out when they first moved in. The dishwasher was finishing it's load, the gentle hum of the electronic dryer growing silent as the cycle was complete. So his father must be around, more than likely sleeping.

Stiles put the dishes away, grabbing his usual apron and the mop before going about to cleaning the kitchen properly. He wiped off the surfaces and table, going through the mail that had his name. Most were just college letters, all of them telling him he qualified for early admission if he wanted. Harvard, NYU, Yale... he threw them one-by-one into the shredder. He knew that was probably stupid, probably something he would regret later.

But right now, he knew there was no way he was leaving Beacon Hills. He had his pack, friends and family who honestly didn't care where he went to college. It was just Harvard. Just Yale. He could do his generals here and then think about what he wanted to do with his life.

Wasn't a perfect plan, but it was his. He moved to the living room, cleaning up the socks and beer bottles that littered the floor. He grabbed the vacuum to quickly go over the rugs. And the couch. And inside the couch.... ok, so Stiles was cleaning the whole house. He felt guilty for not being there with his father. Even though he came over to have dinner when he could, it wasn't the same as waking up and smelling the bacon his father always made (and then tried to hide from Stiles).

He finished the living room and kitchen, moving to the laundry room and throwing in his father's uniform and socks, adding in a couple pairs of undershorts for him. Let it be known that Stiles was a good son. The best son. He started the washer, closing the doors behind him and then cleaning the dining room.

It was all-in-all a three hour job to finish the entire bottom floor, his arms tired as he flopped into the couch and turned on the tv. He yawned, looking at his phone and deciding to edit Wikipedia when he got a text.

_**Dad said Isaac is out of the hospital finally. How's he doing?-MV** _

_**Peachy, he'd be high as a kite if he was awake. Luckily, he's not.-SS** _

_**Aw did you punch him in the face?-MV** _

_**No. and excuse you. What makes you think I go around punching people in the face?-SS** _

_**Just a hunch. I'm pretty good at guessing things.-MV** _

_**Uhhuu well, if you're so good why don't you guess what I'm thinking?-SS** _

_**You're thinking about how I'm never going to guess what you're thinking of-MV** _

_**Cheater. Are you using your vampire powers to manipulate me?-SS** _

_**What part of 'it only works on weak-minded people' don't you understand?-MV** _

_**Probably the whole vampire thing in general. So. You can die from fire?-SS** _

_**Yes. And decapitation. Highlords fight all the time for power-MV** _

_**Wait wait, your dad said if a Highlord is killed the whole clan dies.-SS** _

_**That's only if he doesn't have a successor. My dad is grand-père's successor and I am my father's.-MV** _

_**So... it's paternal?-SS** _

_**Not really, there are some Highlords that are women and who pass it to their daughters. And then there are those who don't care about gender and just give it to the strongest member of their clan.-MV** _

_**Wow. Sounds like a progressive form of monarchy. -SS** _

_**Uhhu. And how do you pass on your Alpha-ship?-MV** _

_**FIGHT TO THE DEATH!-SS** _

_**Very Roman Gladiatorial, I would assume-MV** _

_**I don't know, the only Alpha sire-ships I've seen were Derek and Peter's. But Peter's was kind hazy cause I was bleeding profusely.-SS** _

_**That sounds like a story I'll want to hear over many many tequila shots.-MV** _

_**Trust me, it's a story I won't** **tell** **unless there is gratuitous amounts of alcohol present-SS** _

_**Damn, well. Could always get you drunk at the next rave. Bite's having a party Friday. You game?-MV** _

_**HA no. I'll probably stay at home a knit. That's what I do now. I knit.-SS** _

_**Sounds like a blast. I'm gonna go. TTYL-MV** _

_**Bye bye Dracula.-SS** _

He sighed, throwing his phone into his sweater pocket and reclining for a little. It was getting late and he should be getting back to make dinner for the pups (he had been calling and Isaac a puppy since he first met him. And Scott with those eyes? Then there was Lucas who _was_ like a pup. So, they were his pups). He stood up, planning on waking his dad up just enough for him to see that he checked on him.

He scampered up the steps, walking past his room and towards his father's knocking on the door.

“Dad? It's Stiles.” he waited, frowning he knocked again and listened at the door. “Dad?” he opened it a crack, letting his eyes wander through the small sliver of light. “Dad?” he whispered, opening the door wider.

He swallowed, sliding in and turning the light on. His father was sitting up in bed, chest bare and bright red. It had been slashed in four long stripes like claws slashing through the flesh, and it barely moved in the dim light. His hands were cuffed to the bed on either side, stretching him out like he was on a cross. Stiles felt bile rise up into his throat as he took a step forward.

“Daddy?” he whispered, eyes flicking from the body to the wall above his head, bright red words were scrawled across the blue wall, having dried hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "What Makes You Beautiful": Ha haha ha ha hahaha ha haha ha hahaha
> 
> But seriously. I'm going out of town and I won't be able to update until Wednesday after this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, here have another chapter before I leave!!!

For the second time that week, he found himself on the other end of a hospital waiting room sick with fear. Unlike the first time, he knew his father couldn't heal on his own. Derek had gone in, licked the wounds and allowed them to close. He then offered the bite to the Sheriff.

Stiles didn't have to be in the room to hear the 'Hell no, son' from his dad, the gruff voice making him smile slightly. He was tired, nearly to the point of exhaustion with all that had happened. All he wanted to do was curl up with Derek (and maybe the rest of the pack) and just cuddle until this was all over. But that wasn't what Stiles did, Stiles didn't sit back like someone who was _waiting._ Stiles was a doer.

And he needed to find out.

_--_--_--_

He hadn't walked into Deaton's vet since he went to tell the man he was done with magic. Deaton didn't seem disappointed nor relieved. He just looked at Stiles that night and said _magic can't be forgotten._ Needless to say, the cryptic message kept him away for longer than it should.

“Hello?” he called. The sign said closed, but who listens to that?

“We're clo-- Stiles.” he looked the teen over, eyes soft as he gazed over the state of his clothing. In hindsight, he probably should have changed out of the bloody rags from when he was trying to carry his father down the stairs.

“Deaton... I need to--” he paused, pulling out his phone and showing the picture of the message left for his father. “I need to find out what this symbol means. And... and I need to stop it.” the vet paused, looking behind him for a moment and then back to Stiles.

“Are you willing to give up the magic celibacy for this?” Stiles was taken aback, was this Deaton giving him an ultimatum? “I merely mean it may be needed to stop whatever this is.” Stiles nodded, closing his eyes.

“If it means that... that I can save my pack. Then I will.” Deaton nodded slowly, motioning back.

“We have a lot of books to get through.” when Stiles walked back into Deaton's small little office, he noticed _exactly_ how many books the vet owned.

“Do you even have a house?!” Stiles asked, Deaton handing him a stack of book. The vet laughed, nodding a little.

“I do, Stiles. And you want to know what it's filled with?” he dropped another four onto the stack in Stiles' arms, making him buckle. He groaned, looking over the huge stack.

“Books?”

“Books.”

_--_--_--_

“Ug thank you!” Stiles moaned as Derek and Lucas walked through the room with curly fries and burgers. He grabbed the bag, digging through and shoving the fries in his mouth. Lucas was set on the table and his food laid out. Derek opening everything for him, sticking the straw in the little chocolate milk carton and putting a bib on the kid before letting him go to town on his chicken nuggets.

“We thought you could use some food. And information.” Stiles looked up with fries hanging from his mouth and nodding furiously. “Your dad is fine, the cuts were superficial and closed with just a couple licks.”

“Ew, you lick-ded grandpa.” Lucas said while chewing on his food. Derek gave him a look and turned his head back to his food.

“Eat, Lucas. You're going to grandma's tonight.” the boy huffed, crossing his arms as he sucked his milk.

“I dunt wanna go to grandma's. I wanna go to grandpa's and play with all of the toys.” Derek frowned as the child threw a curly fry at him, his eyes narrowing as he walked forward.

“You _can't_ go to grandpa's. Grandpa's in the--” Lucas started to cry, wailing as he pounded his fists on the table.

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” he sobbed, his features slowly morphing into the beta form, tufts of fur sprouting out from his face and fang elongating. Stiles always thought Derek's transformation looked frightening, but seeing it on a five-year-old really made it look... cute.

“ _Stop crying”_ Derek used the Alpha voice, eyes flashing red as the sobs died in Lucas' throat. He whimpered, bending his head down and leaning up to nuzzle into Derek.

“I sorry daddy. I sorry.” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck. Derek's eyes widened and he looked over to Stiles. _'I'm daddy?'_ he mouthed to Stiles, the teen nodding slowly.

“And I'm Papa.” Lucas looked up at Stiles, whimpering to be held by the teenager. He sighed, smiling as he pulled the child from the Alpha and into his arms. Lucas was sucking his fist, looking up at Derek with slightly tear-filled eyes.

“You're five. Stop sucking your fist.” Derek growled, reaching to pull the hand out of his mouth. Lucas let out a wail and clung tighter to Stiles.

“Derek. Children have different ways of dealing with stress. When I was a kid I would tug out my hair.” Stiles said, rubbing the child's back softly. Derek snorted and crossed his arms.

“Is that why your hair used to be so short?” the alpha was joking, but the look on Stiles' face told him yes. “Oh. I see. I like it better this way” he ran his hand through the longer hair, mussing it as Stiles made a face.

“Stop it...” he swatted the hand playfully as the walkie on his hip crackled.

_“Deputy Hale, we've got a 453B at the school, what is your location? Over.”_

Stiles sighed, bouncing Lucas and motioning for Derek to go. Derek sighed, grabbing the radio and snarling into it.

_“En-route to location, will be there shortly. Over.”_

“Go find the 'bomb'. Then come back and we can 288.” Stiles hummed, leaning up and placing a kiss on Derek's lips.

“Lewd acts with a minor?” he questioned, then his eyes widened and flashed red for a moment. “ohhh” he purred, kissing Stiles once more. Lucas kissed his cheek with a 'muah' and then Derek was out the door. Stiles put Lucas back on the table so he could finish his food, the child much happier now that Derek wasn't taking him to his grandma's right away.

“Wacha doin' Papa?” he asked with a mouth full of fries, sucking his fingers for the salt as he looked over to Stiles. The teen sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I'm looking for a picture.” he said, eating his own fries as he flipped through the thick books. He had scored through their copy of the Bestiary without luck, and several of the texts Deaton owned weren't in English to begin with. Still, there was no symbol.

“Can I play?” he asked quietly, looking up with the big eyes and a small pout on his lip. Stiles, having been a sucker for _Scott's_ puppy-eyes since he met him, couldn't resist.

“Finish your food and you can.” he said, chewing his own burger as he flipped through the pages. Lucas let out a squeal of delight and began to devour his food. He drank all the milk and then jumped from the table onto the floor where Stiles was sitting cross-legged. He scampered into his lap and pulled a book upside down into his hands. The teen puffed at the black locks in his face.

“You need to get a haircut! You'll be a shaggy little werewolf if you keep growing it out.” Stiles muttered, matting the hair down and resting his chin on the boy's head. They both read like this for a while, Lucas flipping a page when Stiles did.

“Papa. Why is daddy mean?” he asked finally, still looking at the book as Stiles sighed.

“He's not mean, he just doesn't know how to handle a temper tantrum.” Stiles corrected, flipping a page and kissing the top of Lucas' head. The boy frowned deeper, crossing his arms.

“Not just that, Papa... He never dmiles. He always... frowny-clowny. Ms. Nana says that... that people who dunt dmile are all sad-ded-ed for dome reason. Did... Did Daddy get hurt-ded like Grandpa? Can I kiss it an make him dmile?” Stiles had to paused a little, biting his lip and shaking his head.

“No, you can't kiss it better. Trust me, I've tried.” he recalled the aura now, the choppy green Triskelion that was slowly healing, though obviously not fast enough.

“Papa... does Daddy love you?” he asked in a whisper, licking his lips as he looked up as Stiles from his lap. Stiles nodded.

“Yes, Daddy loves me. He loves you too, y'know. He wouldn't put up with half the demands you give if he didn't.” Lucas gave his _who me?_ look and smiled brightly at Stiles. The teen smiled, running his hand through Lucas' hair slowly.

“Yes you spoiled little were-child. Don't think I don't know who asked for the curly fries. Cause it wasn't me.” Lucas blushed, looking down and shifting.

“I like curly-whirly fries..” he said in a huff when Deaton cleared his throat.

“I found it, Stiles.” he shifted out from under Lucas, walking over to the man who was researching on the computer. Stiles had tried to do an image search, but for all his google-fu he couldn't find anything except the Night Club's website. Deaton had a chat room set up, three users logged in all giving input to Deaton's queary.

 **WitchDoctor:** _Seeking the history behind this symbol._ _**Attached: Biteclub.jpg** _

**VampyreModertator:** _The symbol is actually from the Etiquette of Vampires. Usually used to mark_ _a Gizyax Blood feud._

 **Bloodjunkii1254:** _ya or it culd b te smbl of 2 clans joing._

 **Namewastaken123456:** _Ug, your spelling aside, yes. But usually it's the Gizyax to symbolizing two clans fighting and agreeing to have peace in public places. Like clubs. You said this was on the poster for a night club?_

 **WitchDoctor:** _Yes. A club called_ _ Bite _ _in California, so this symbol could mean that there is a peace between clans in that area?_

 **Bloodjunkii1254:** _dudes ths stupd. It wuld prolly b te Clan's mrk. Not te pece sine._

 **WitchDoctor:** _Vampire clans have symbols?_

 **VampyreModertator:** _All the big Highlords have their own symbols. Then the factions that work under them have the same symbol to represent their loyalty. My guess is you have a clan working under the Highlord of the symbol either at peace with the Clan already there, or claiming their territory in anyway they can. If anything, I would probably just stay away from the club if you are worried for your Clan._

 **WitchDoctor:** _There is only one Clan here._

 **Namewastaken123456:** _As far as you know. There could be several Clans in hiding. What clan do you know of?_

 **WitchDoctor:** _Vanderbilt._

**VampyreModertator has logged off**

**Namewastaken123456 has logged off**

**Bloodjunkii1254:** _HAHAHAHAHAHA u guys r FUKD_

**Bloodjunkii1254 has logged off**

_--_--_--_

Despite knowing what to look for now, Stiles was feeling a little ill about the whole conversation on the chat room, but at least they knew they could look up 'Gizyax Blood feud' and gain some information.

_“When two vampires decide for any reason to not get along, it can leave many people hurt psychologically, physically or financially. This is essentially a gentle-person’s agreement. Stemming from this is the agreement not to fight, harass, flame or argue. Vampires in a Gizyax Blood Feud also agree to avoid each other in public places or if forced into the same area to cordially avoid one another with no harassing words, gestures or movements to disrupt the event or place for others present. Such vampires do not need to play at being friends and may make their feud known openly as much as they like and expound on the reasons therefore in private. The main purpose is to maintain peace in public while still allowing personal dislikes and arguments to exist.”_

“This makes little to no sense as to why they would be leaving _this_ in the school locker room and above my dad's... Bed. I just.. If this is between two Vampire clans, then what the _hell_ are they doing to the _Werewolf_ Pack?” Stiles asked as he stretched up. Lucas had fallen asleep on the floor, his butt in the air as he snored softly. He sighed, looking over the mess of books and papers all over the clinic.

He cleaned up, throwing the trash from dinner and realizing it was one in the morning. Why wasn't Derek back yet? He had said he would come back and get Lucas after he took care of the business with the supposed bomb threat. He sighed, picking up the books and stacking them up so that he could take Lucas home himself. He heard a vibration, frowning as he patted himself for his phone. He blinked, realizing Lucas must have jarred it from his sweater when he sat in his lap. Sure enough, the phone was next to the sleeping pup and vibrating nonstop.

Grabbing the phone he unlocked it.

_20 missed calls from **DEREK HALE**_

He blinked, no voice-mails, and only one missed text message from Derek. It was a picture message and he opened it quickly.

Scott. Scott was laying on a ICU bed, a mask attached to his face and his face and hands burned. Scott had gone to school today, Stiles heart pounding _bomb threat._ He felt his fingers shake as he flipped to the second picture in the message, dropping his phone as he clutched his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, So.
> 
> I'll update sometime on Wednesday.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles didn't remember how he got to the hospital that night. He vaguely recalled thinking about how his life had go to shit since that night he met himself. He hated what Nina had become, but now? Now he was seeing why she had gone crazy. First Isaac was attack, then his _dad._ Now Scott? His life was crumbling around him and he didn't know how to stop it. He was just one _teenager_. And while he talked a pretty tough game, he was nothing without his pack of werewolves.

And they weren't there.

Deaton had brought him and the sleeping Lucas to the hospital where the usual suspects were standing. Melissa was sobbing into Darien's shoulder, Isaac still looking a little worse for wear was chalk white as he looked over to the room where Scott had been taken. Derek was nowhere in sight, though to be honest that didn't surprise Stiles. Derek was probably out running around looking for the person responsible for his pack (once again) being torn apart.

“Stiles” Melissa's voice had broken through his thoughts as he turned to see the woman opening her arms to him. He walked forward giving the woman-- who had basically been his mother since he was thirteen-- the biggest hug he could muster with a sleeping five-year-old in his arms. Lucas turned in his sleep and cuddled into Melissa's neck with a soft whimper. She let out another sob, hugging Stiles back hard as her tears stained his shirt.

The pack all sat there and waited, one doctor came over to say that John Stilinski had made it through the night, though he would be off duty for at least a few weeks, meaning Derek would be the substitute sheriff in his stead. They were relieved to hear this, but it wasn't the news they were hoping for.

Finally, a doctor bustled out of the ICU and smiled softly at the group.

“He's stable, which is good for a short range bomb like this. Can you tell me what happened?” he looked over the group, smiling a little wider though it looked forced. Isaac cleared his throat, biting his lip.

“S-Scott forgot his Econ book at home. So, so he went to Stiles' locker--” the teen's heart stopped. Isaac wouldn't look up, his hands clenched in a tight fist as he shook. “I told him we could share. I-- I _told_ him...” he let his voice cut out in a sob, burying his face in his hands and tugging his curls. Stiles wanted to comfort him, but the ice in his veins was stopping him from doing anything but breathe.

The bomb had been in _his_ locker. The explosion had been for _him_. He wanted to puke, was his father's attack for him as well? Isaac's? He paused. Isaac's couldn't have been for him though. The wolfsbane and mountain ash wouldn't have affected him. So why the hell had this one been for him... Unless...

“Can we talk to him?” Stiles asked quickly, “Just one question. Please.” the doctor sighed, licking his lips and nodding.

“One question and the--” Stiles handed Lucas to Melissa and was running though, he didn't care about anything else the doctor was saying he needed to ask him.

“Scott.” Stiles said, panting and out of breath as he took a moment to breath.

“Stiles? What the he--”

“Who told you my Economics book was in my locker?” he wheezed, clutching his side as he waited for the answer he had already knew the answer to.

“What? I-- it was Malachi. He said he saw you put it in there and you hav-- Wait! Where are you going!” Stiles was walking out the door, snarling to himself as he stormed out.

Oh he was going where he should have gone in the first place.

_--_--_--_

So he actually couldn't implement his plan right away, since school was canceled due to the actual bombing. He still, however, could text. But when it came down to it, he didn't actually have to. Malachi had texted the night before, making Stiles rethink himself.

_**Oh holy shit! I feel so... Stiles, I didn't know there was... oh my god! Someone's trying to kill you! And I just told Scott... oh my god, I know what it looks like, but when I said 'I like the challenge' I didn't actually mean I was going to... no! Holy shit that was just the new moon talking! I'm not... I wouldn't.... oh my god. I'm sorry, I understand if you hate my guts completely. I would... I really would...So, uh... yeah -MV** _

How could Stiles take that other than face value. There was only so many times a vampire could say 'oh my god' before Stiles started to giggle. Damn it, Malachi.

_**Yeah. It looks mighty suspicious. Especially with the Gizyax Blood Feud symbol showing up everywhere.-SS** _

_**The what? Is that a werewolf thing?-MV** _

_**What? NO. It's... Wait you don't know?-SS** _

_**To be honest, I don't know much about Vampire culture. My mom is old fashioned, but my dad is one of those 'if you wanna know, you'll ask' kinda people. So I just never asked-MV** _

_**So, it literally means nothing to you.-SS** _

_**It probably means as much to me as the US constitution to a Canadian.-MV** _

_**Ouch, well. That scratches all my evil plans to cut your head off and shove it with garlic.-SS** _

_**I told you garlic didn't do anything-MV** _

_**It's more for my sake than your death.-SS** _

_**Glad to know you were planning to make my death meaning full.-MV** _

_**Of course, I'm Stiles the Vampire Slayer. The only one in the world-line-SS** _

_**What the hell is a world-line?-MV** _

_**Nothing, it's witch shit.-SS** _

_**Wait, wouldn't that make you Willow and not Buffy?-MV** _

_**Fuck you, I'm Xander! Scott's Willow and Isaac's Oz.-SS** _

_**Does that make Derek Angel? He's got the brooding eyebrows down, but Angel/Xander?-MV** _

_**I've read Xander x Angel, trust me it's hot.-SS** _

_**Can I be Spike? He's blonde, a vampire, and he's a BAMF-MV** _

_**Well, two out of three ain't so bad.-SS** _

_**You saying I'm not Bad Ass?-MV** _

_**I'm not saying anything. But your apology had like, three Oh my gods and that doesn't scream BAMF. You could be Harmony.-SS** _

_**Did you just demote me to the vampire bitch queen?-MV** _

_**What? She's blonde, a vampire, and sounds like a teenaged girl. You two are perfect-SS** _

_**I seriously hate you-MV** _

_**Join the club, Mal. They meet on Thursdays.-SS** _

_**Ug, I'm going to become the president of that club.-MV** _

_**ARNG. Wrong. Jackson is the founder and president. So, you'll have to fight him for it.-SS** _

_**To the death?-MV** _

_**Do I know any other way to settle arguments?-SS** _

_**Werewolves have corrupted you. I'll have to mind wipe you and basically make you a different person.-MV** _

_**Are we talking when you kidnap me?-SS** _

_**We're talking when I make you mine.-MV** _

And that was when Stiles stopped texting the vampire. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel about this. Someone was _interested_ in him. He already had Derek and he _loved_ the wolf. But it was nice for someone else to talk about him like he was worth something.

Fifteen minutes ago, he was ready to rip the vampire a new one. Tear out his heart and slam holy water down his wound. But now? Now he was thinking about the two of them fighting over him. Derek hot and territorial with red eyes and fur on-end. Malachi cool and collected with his yellow-eyed stare as they paced around in circles. Waiting, watching, calculating.

He wouldn't like to admit to it, but his hand had snaked down his pants. Thinking about the hot, pulsing muscles of Derek flush against his front with the leaner trim of Malachi behind him. Four hands stroking and teasing his body as he was driven to the edge. He could almost _hear_ Derek's voice panting in need.

_“You're_ _mine_ _Stiles, all_ _ **mine**_ _”_ Stiles was stroking harder as he imagined the very human teeth sinking into his neck, claiming him, _bonding them._ Soon Malachi's form faded from his fantasy and it was Derek. It was always Derek. His hazel eyes seeking Stiles' across a room, locking with intensity and need with just the simple gesture. His dark brows and lithe smile that he only ever showed to Stiles, the was his hands formed perfectly in Stiles', the way his mouth curved around his name.

_Stiles._

_Stiles._

_Grainnemiun._

He came hard, eyes open wide as he threw his head back and let a growl escape his throat. He collapsed back into Derek and his bed, humming in self satisfaction when the door slowly opened. He wrapped his blankets around his waist, thinking it would be Lucas. But, he had left Lucas with Melissa since she needed the comfort. They hand left Isaac at the hospital and Derek was at work, leaving...

“Darien?” Stiles asked, the alpha faltering in the door frame as he looked over to Stiles.

“I... I was--”

“Come in. Sorry for the, ah... smell” Stiles blushed a little as he wrapped the blanked tighter and patted the bed. Darien shook his head, walking in and sitting down.

“I've smelled worse. Trust me, you didn't see the world outside in my world-line.” he curled up with his knees to his chest and arms loosely wrapped around them. Stiles frowned, licking his lips and looked over Darien.

“I-- I thought Nina left the world-line right away--” Darien snorted, shaking his head back and forth as he did.

“She didn't travel through world-lines until a few months later. Instead, she--” he sighed. “She killed Mr. McCall... Killed everyone related to Scott, burnt the town down as she was bent on getting revenge. Deaton was oblivious to this, of course. Because how could his _student_ be the cause of all this. How could someone who used to _laugh_ and joke with us snap and become someone else?” his tone was sardonic, words laced with venom as he spat them out. “He was too blinded by his own magic to see the lust of it in hers.” Darien closed his eyes.

“I don't want you to talk about her any more.” Stiles said slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had thought about doing just that with Malachi, letting the powers out and killing everyone related to him just to spite. But he was better than Nina.

He hoped.

“I want to ask you about... uh... Bonding.” he said softly, making Darien lift a brow and set his jaw. “Like... what do you do and how and--”

“Stiles.” Darien's voice brought him out of his tangent, making him look up and swallow again.

“Sorry I just-- Derek said we have to wait? Like, that if we... if we bond too early I would resent him? I just...”

“The bond essentially will cement your position as the Alpha mate. Thus, if the Alpha isn't there _you_ will be in charge of the pack. I think he doesn't want to... Overburden you. It would give you the _power_ the Alpha has over his pack, in a sense you would become an Alpha too. But, not a wolf... If that makes any sense.” Darien said slowly, shifting. “It's usually better for the mate to be a wolf before this process takes place, most human mates buckle under pressure.”

But Stiles had _magic_. Surely that meant something, meant that he could handle it better than a normal human. He understood the whole 'waiting until he was 18' argument, but... his father was alright with it. Hell, Lucas' adoption papers were going to be in his name as well. So wasn't this already the perfect time?

“Was it like that with Scott?” Stiles found himself asking, Darien's face braking into a grin.

“No. Because Scott was... we were both wolves and... it was spontaneous and wild, under the full moon while our blood was pumping and our wolves were one with us. It was like... nothing I have ever felt. And nothing I ever will.” he was quiet now, his arms tight around the bent knees.

“But... What about _this_ world-line Scott. I mean you and Isaac are--”

“Yes. We've established that Scott finds his wolf attracted to both Isaac and I. Since we are basically the same person, neither of our wolves are jealous of this situation... But Allison...” his voice was rough as he said her name. “Scott still sees her. He doesn't tell us, doesn't mention it. But we can smell her on him. Smell all the things he still does with her... Isaac doesn't know how to handle it, so he curls in on himself.” he looked up. “Do you want to know what he told me the other day? He asked me 'why is my wolf trying to destroy Scott and Allison's love? Why can't I love someone else. Why do I have to ruin everything I touch'.”

Stiles felt his blood run cold. Scott had been sleeping with the Laheyes _and_ Allison? This wasn't fair to any of them, but especially Isaac.

“I know that Scott will never 'be' my Scott. I've resigned myself to being alone for the rest of my life, observing the rest of this world-line unfold. But Isaac? Why should he have to suffer the same fate. Why can't Scott just _see_ that they are mates and that they are _meant_ for each other.” Stiles didn't have any answers. He knew his best friend though, always wanting to please and never to disappoint. Maybe this was why he continued seeing all of them.

Maybe he should talk to Scott.

_--_--_--_

He ended up waiting until the weekend to trudge back to the hospital, bringing flowers for his dad (who insisted he was well enough to track down the sonuvabitch) and a game boy for Scott. The doctors were astounded at how fast his skin was healing, most of the burns had been the upper epidermis and didn't actually go too deep. He was sitting up with a bright grin on his face. Allison was sitting at his side, rubbing his hand slowly as she kissed the healing flesh.

Isaac was standing in the corner looking down at the floor like he was being punished. Stiles swallowed, refusing to yell at Scott while they were in the room.

“Hey guys? Can I talk to Scott? Bro-to-bro?” Allison nodded, standing up and kissing Scott before hugging Stiles. Isaac just slipped out of the room, shooting a look to Stiles that said 'thank you'. Stiles closed the door, composing himself before he turned around.

“Soctt... remember a long time ago in a classroom far far away when I said I was living my life through you? Well, it's about time you stopped making it a really bad MTV special.” Scott blinked, tiling his head and flashing his quizzical puppy look. Stiles crossed his arms, walking forward.

“You are sleeping with Allison again.” Scott flushed, but let a dopey smile cross his lips.

“Yeah, we got back together the day after the rave.” Stiles sputtered, flapping his arms in the air now.

“The day-- after you were in a Lahey san--”

“STILES! Don't say that here.” he warned, motioning to the door. “Allison could hear you.”

“Oh, Oh... Allison could hear me. Could hear me talking about how you COME OVER AND FUCK ISAAC _after_ you two have your little dates, right?” Scott was angry, his eyes flashing dangerously as he sat up a little in the bed as he growled.

“Stiles, I said _shut up_.”

“Yeah, ok. Well when were you going to tell me you were just _using_ Isaac because it was convenient?”

“I'm not using him! God I-- I just have two _needs._ The wolf wants Isaac and _I_ want Allison.” he crossed his arms. “I'm just giving into my nature with Isaac. Allison is my soul-mate.”

“Oh my god, do you _listen_ to yourself! The wolf and you are the _same._ _ **Person.**_ You can't be one without the other.”

“Could say the same for you and your magic. You seem to be running away from that pretty well too.” Scott countered, gnashing his teeth that had began to elongate.

“OH MY GOD. For _one_ second can we just stop making everything about me? Ok, seriously? I'm _SICK_ of being the main character in this shindig. I want to--” but he never got to finish the sentence as the door burst back and an explosion filled the halls of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a little dance.*  
> Ug, train rides are no fun to write fictions.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles was expecting pain, expecting broken glass and shards of the wall to be embedded in his skin. What he hadn't expected was Malachi jumping through the window of the hospital and flinging himself around Stiles' like a shield. Where the hell had the Vampire come from? Stiles really didn't care at this time. All he knew was nothing terrible had happened to him.

Scott was fine too, having used his dinner tray to block most of the harmful pieces. The small shards of glass in his hands and arms falling out as he healed them.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Malachi asked finally his face calm, his eyes were the Vampire yellow as they flicked over his body.

“Yeah, peachy. Holy shit though, good timing. What are you doing here?” Malachi nodded to the door where Mrs. Vanderbilt was talking to the nurses in a long white lab coat.

“Bringing my mom dinner” he held up a lunch that was now completely ruined by glass a debris. He winced a little.

“I own your mom a lunch. Ah! And you a new shirt, holy it blew off the back!” Stiles exclaimed, the teenager's shirt in tatters. Malachi chuckled, shaking his head.

“Give me your top shirt and we'll call it even?” he asked, standing up to slid his shirt off. He turned around to throw it away when something caught Stiles and Scott's eyes. In the center of Malachi's shoulders, similar to where Derek's triskelion is, was the symbol. The gizyax blood feud.

“Malachi... Your... tat--” Scott started, the vampire looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah, that's my clan mark. We all get one when we turn 18 and accept the bite” he smiled bright and took the shirt Stiles offered. “Thanks guys. Catch you later.” and he slid out of the room leaving Scott and Stiles with mouths open.

It _was_ Malachi.

_--_--_--_

Derek had been sent to clean up the hospital, gripping Stiles arm as he looked over him.

“You know who it is.” he said, not even asking it like a question. Stiles just nodded, licking his lips and swallowing.

“Yeah, so we're going to set up safety nets. Scott and Isaac are going back to my house to protect Melissa, Lucas, and my dad. Darien, Allison and I are going to track them down and ask questions.” Derek snarled, looking over the room.

“The full moon is tomorrow night.” he said sternly, making Stiles feel his heart flutter. Derek seemed agitated that he couldn't do anything to help, but the _trust_ he was showing in Stiles was enough for him to melt. They locked lips, Stiles pressing up against him and grinning.

“Don't worry. Everything will be solved by then. You have my word, Derek Elizabeth.”

“You really aren't going to give up on that are you?” he grumbled, though there was a smile on his lips as he nuzzled into the teen's neck once more.

“Nope. Sorry, it's now officially your name. Better tell the state, they like to be up-to date with things like this.” Derek growled, slapping him on the ass and pushing him out the door.

“Go.” he ordered. Stiles saluting him sarcastically.

“Aye'Aye Alpha Hale.” he turned to walk out, nearly missing Derek's response.

“At ease, Alpha Mate Stilinski.” he paused, turning around and letting his mouth hang open as he stepped forward.

“Are we...”

“Tomorrow night” he confirmed. “I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be _mine_.” Derek growled, making shivers go up Stiles' body and sent a smile crashing over his lips. He raced forward, latching to his mate and kissing him hard on the mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging himself as tight as he could. They kissed unabashed, Stiles taking control for the most part.

“Oh I fucking love you” he whispered, “Derek...” the wolf growled and managed to pull the teen off him.

“Go.” he said again, motioning. “You have work.” and the Alpha turned around and went back to his job. Stiles grinning like a mad man.

_--_--_--_

“OK, so does everyone know the plan?” Stiles asked, looking between Darien and Allison as the two of them nodded. Allison was tightening her cross-bow, Darien rolling his head side to side. They weren't going to have him shift into full alpha unless they needed it. Stiles was sure Malachi would come with his text, but he didn't really know this guy did he?

_**Malachi. I need to talk to you about something.-SS** _

_**Oook. Is it serious? Cause I have a thing-MV** _

_**It's pretty serious. Derek and I had a fight and... I just-SS** _

_**Oh! I'll be there for ya man. The Loft?-MV** _

_**Yeah, thanks. I'm just feeling pretty vulnerable-SS** _

_**Dude, totally with you. I'll bring over soda and chick flicks.-MV** _

_**You have chick flicks?-SS** _

_**I have two sisters and a mom, yeah. I have chick flicks.-MV** _

_**No Twilight.-SS** _

_**Damn, that's my favorite. The Vampire wins the girl in the end ;)-MV** _

_**Mh, well. When you find Bella congrads.-SS** _

_**Uh, I think you pretty much cover the perfect Bella, dude. You have brown hair, Your Dad's the Sheriff, you tend to go wandering into shit you shouldn't... need I go on? -MV** _

_**NOT YOU TOO. STOP. I WILL PAY YOU TO STOP-SS** _

_**Pay me in kisses? :-*-MV** _

_**Uhhu, whatever.-SS** _

_**Alright alright. See you in a bit Bella ;)-MV** _

_**Bite me, Edward-SS** _

_**With Pleasure :[ -MV** _

He felt bad for using Derek in that way, but this was the plan and they were going to stick with it. Stiles was just the bait. Allison would do everything after this, it was what she had been trained for.

Well, not vampires, but close enough.

Malachi arrived ten minutes later, Stiles opening to door. Malachi's lips were on Stiles' within seconds, grabbing him and sliding him against the wall. He was moving with small motions, rocking their hips together as he kissed down Stiles' jaw. He nipped along the line of flesh, his eyes flashing yellow as he let his fingers trail under Stiles' shirt.

“Ngg! A-anytime g-g-guys” he whimpered, despite him trying to ignore the feeling of the lips he was only human. And a teenager to top it all. Luckily, Darien grabbed Malachi and slammed him into one of the armchairs, Allison thrusting White Oak stakes into his hands. He let out a howl of pain, but now he was stuck to the chair and unable to heal.

“Oh well look at this.” Allison said, toying with a white carved knife. Malachi whimpering in pain as she slowly cut his shirt open with it. The blade catching his flesh and sliding a thin cut down his chest. The flesh sizzled and popped, making Malachi scream in pain.

“STILES!” he screamed, looking to the teen who was standing in the back of the loft. This wasn't what Allison said she would do. This... this was torture.

“Allison... Maybe we should--” Darien started, but she turned on him.

“He's been trying to kill our friends. Our FAMILY. Darien. This is not acceptable.” Malachi was licking his lips, his eyes wide in fear as he looked to Stiles.

“Stiles, I-- I don't know what she's talking about! Stiles--”

“Liar.” she slashed his cheek, smiling a little as the flesh sizzled again. He let out a howl of pain, throwing his head back and letting tears fall from his eyes.

“No! I-- I haven't done _anything._ Please Stiles... Make her stop! Make--”

“You shape-shifters are all the same. You take--” she slit his other cheek, “--and take--” sliding the knife under his jaw. “--and take. Claiming that you _love_ someone, only to _cheat_ on them with the same fucking creature who _killed_ half your family.” _oh shit._ This was more than just Malachi. Stiles took a step forward, placing a hand on Allison's shoulder.

“Allison--”

“DON'T.”she whirled around. “Don't say anything, Stiles. You _knew_ what he was doing. You _knew_ he was... _fucking_ that--”

“Don't talk about Scott like that.” Darien warned, his eyes glazing red. “Don't talk about Isaac like that either.” he was looking over her.

“I don't _care_ about this. I'm only _helping_ because Stiles asked me. Beca--”

“Allison.” Stiles spoke. “are you upset that Scott cheated on you with a _boy_ or a _wolf._ ” the girl was quiet, her eyes flicking between the group as she dropped the knife and took a step back.

“My father was right. Hunting destroys your life and then-- and then you destroy yourself.” she took a step to the door.

“And Stiles.” she paused, looking up with her big brown eyes filled with tears. “He cheated. That's all that matters. But yeah, it hurts that I wasn't _wolf_ enough for him.” and she walked out of the door. Malachi was watching the entire thing with wide eyes, licking his lips and struggling in the chair.

“Stiles--”

“Stop. Malachi...” the teen turned to him, frowning. “Do you know who's been leaving these?” he opened his phone and showed him the one of his father's message and then Scott's message. Malachi's eyes widened and he looked up with fear.

“Stiles I-- It wasn't me! That's my clan mark, yes but... I couldn't I-- I wouldn't hurt your friends! Or-- I wouldn't hurt your pack! I'm not... not that... cruel. I can't-- I can't hurt you! I-- I love you!” he was sobbing, great big tears rolling down his face as his body shook. Stiles felt his body freeze, the sight of the larger teen crying and bleeding while confessing his love made his heart stop.

If.. If Malachi wasn't doing this... He turned to Darien who was gazing at the front door. Allison had left it open, swinging on it's hinges as it was blown in the breeze from the hall. Stiles could almost sense something on it, he _knew_ he was looking for trouble as he stepped forward.

He grabbed the door, swinging it open fully. There was Derek's leather jacket, bloody and hung to the door with a large ornate knife. The scrawl and symbol were the same, and Stiles knew there was something else going on.

“Malachi.” he spoke slowly, ripping the knife out of the door and taking the jacket gently in his arms. “What can you tell me about this knife?”

_--_--_--_

Scott and Isaac joined them after securing Stiles' house with every form of vampire proofing materials. Lucas had been wailing to join them, but Stiles agreed the decision to leave him home.

“Alright.” he had pulled the stakes out of Malachi so he could heal the cuts. “I'm sorry about All--”

“It's fine. I totally see why you thought it would be me.” the vampire was hesitant, leaning closer. “And I'm sorry for kissing you again. I just thought-- when you said you and Derek were--” he blushed brightly. Stiles smiled, shaking his head.

“I get it. I do. It's my fault for deceiving you. But, if I recall you promised chick flicks and soda, yet I see none. We are both deceived.” Malachi smiled a little brighter, nodding.

“Yeah, really I thought you were going to have angry sex with me.” Stiles' ears turned pink and he turned away from the vampire. Malachi snorted, grinning as they all sat around the table. The knife sat in the middle as the wolves looked on to the vampire as he started talking.

“This is a jed dýka, a poison dagger.” he grabbed the handle and pointed out the small button at the top. He clicked it softly and suddenly the blade was dripping with something. The wolves all crinkled their noses, Stiles frowning.

“Each knife is specific to the poison, there is only a few that are interchangeable. See the purple stones in this handle? It means it houses prvosienka.”

“What's Prvoienka?” Isaac asked, biting his lip as he went to grab the knife. The liquid touched his fingers and he shot his hand back in pain. Malachi frowned.

“Wolfsbane.” they watched as Stiles took the knife and threw it in the sink so that no one would touch the liquid again. “Which means whoever this is is threatening your pack.”

“No shit, Edward.” Scott said bitterly, though he couldn't help but smile at his joke.

“Ok, really _really_ terrible associations aside, this knife is serious biz. Like... someone has my mate. Bleeding. And the full moon is tomorrow night so...”

“Wait, they took an Alpha the day before the full moon? Isn't that stupid?” Scott asked, frowning as he looked over the group. Malachi swallowed hard.

“Uh.... Vampires have the greatest control over themselves on the full moon. Thus...”

“Derek will have blood-lust and they won't.” Stiles finished. “Malachi. I need help.” his eyes were wide as he looked up. “I don't think we can do anything if we're all fighting the full moon effects. I know... It's...” Malachi leaned in, and for the second time that night, stole a kiss from Stiles. The pack all growled, eyes flashing as they gazed over the pair. Malachi broke off.

“That's probably the last time I'll get to do that. Thought I'd get the last one in. But yes. I'll help you, even if it is to save your mate.” he smiled, “but he's gonna make you happy so.” Isaac might have sighed at how romantic Malachi was being, but he quickly cleared his throat as they turned back.

“We need a plan.” the door opened, Peter walking in and grinning wide. “And luckily I have one.”

_--_--_--_

The next day consisted of sniffing. Isaac, Scott, Peter, and Darien all took turns snuffing Derek's jacket and then went off to try and trace his scent. Stiles was left to wait at home while they all texted him.

_**Not near the Hale place-IL** _

_**He's not by the Highway-DL** _

_**I don't even know WHY I have your phone number Stiles.-PH** _

_**Also, he's not at the station they said he called in sick-PH** _

_**He's not in the school-SM** _

Stiles had been pretty calm the night before, but right now he was a wreck with worry. He couldn't keep his mind off what Derek might be going through. His jacket had been _soaked_ in blood, but Stiles knew that werewolves could lose more blood than a human. It still didn't help his nerves. It was around sunset when Malachi texted him.

_**Grab your phone and jacket. You're coming over until they find him. I don't want you alone.-MV** _

_**Dude, I can handle myself. Magic.-SS** _

_**When's the last time you've done any magic?-MV** _

_**Shhh good point. Fine. But what about your folks-SS** _

_**Everyone's gone to Faith's art show. I said I had too much homework.-MV** _

_**Lying to your parents? Naughty-SS** _

_**Yeah, well. Faith isn't very good at art and she has a temper-MV** _

_**Sounds like my type of woman. Mind if I stalk your sister?-SS** _

_**Naw, not really. I know for a fact she's into guys that don't have werewolf mates.-MV** _

_**Ouch. That was oddly specific.-SS** _

_**I'll be there in a little. Be ready.-MV** _

_--_--_--_

They walked into the Vanderbilt house, the once filled with sound house was nearly silent, Stiles shivering as they made their way to the couches. Stiles settled on one right in front of the tv and pulled a blanket around his legs. Malachi sighed, smiling as he grabbed something from the kitchen and threw it at Stiles.

“Stop frowning. They'll find him ok?” he opened the bag and smiled.

“Curly fries. Really? You think this is the way to my heart. Food and--” he looked up at the movie. “and Artificial Intelligence, ok so you are really going all out to make me smile.” he sighed, grabbing the fries and chewing some.

“Stiles. I just don't want you to kill yourself with worry.” Malachi said. He wasn't even sitting next to the teen, giving him some space. Stiles sighed deeply. Derek had said they would bond tonight, said he was tired of waiting... And Stiles didn't care about that. As far as he was concerned, he _was_ Derek's. Only his.

_**I'm picking up a scent. Call his phone.-PH** _

Stiles frowned, dialing Derek's number and letting it ring. In the distance he could hear his custom tone, blinking as it sounded... sounded like it was in the house.

“ _Can't you stay where you are, just for now. I could be your perfect disaster--_

“What's that?” Malachi asked, pausing the movie as they listened.

_“--You could be my ever after. You could be my ever after, after all--”_

Stiles stood up, listening hard and walking towards a shelf of books as he looked over it. There were several normal looking shelves of books, but one... one stood out. He tugged the book _Never Cry Werewolf_ and sure enough the bookcase swung open. He looked over to Malachi who's eyes were wider than anything. Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to know he was in shock.

_“--I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after”_

The phone continued to ring as the bookcase opened up into a stairwell leading down into what looked like a basement.

“Holy hell my house is a Nancy Drew Mystery” Malachi muttered, swallowing as he pointed his cellphone into the darkness. Stiles sent a text to the group, letting them know what they had found and that they were, indeed, going down.

“Well c'mon Nancy. Let's go see if it's old man Whithers...” they walked down the stairs, the phone having gone to voice-mail a while ago. He frowned, swallowing as Malachi walked forward before him. They reached the bottom of the stairs, Malachi moving around and flipping the switch to turn on the lights.

Against the wall was Derek. Full alpha form, mouth open and snapping with a feral look in the bright red eyes. His body was pinned to the wall by silver knives, four in each limb as he slid his head around. Eyes swiveling to Stiles as they widened in recognition.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, taking a step forward. There was a tutting behind him, Malachi and Stiles both turned around to see Mrs. Vanderbilt standing in the doorway.

“Oh Malachi. I really hoped you would have gone with your sisters...” she sighed, running her hand through her brown curls. “Now how will I explain this to your father?” She was holding a knife similar to the one that had been in their door, in fact, it looked _exactly_ like the knife. “I'm glad to see you got my messages, Stiles. I thought you would have come running faster, but. Looks like I should have just started with the Alpha. I'll remember that for next time.”

“Mom?” Malachi asked, his body ridged as she nodded. “Wh-- Wh-- Wh--”

“Wh-- wh-- wh-- good god, Malachi you sound like a toddler. Use your big words like mommy taught you.” she took a step forward, the sound of feet tramping upstairs above them. The door opened, people scrambling into the room, all in Beta form. Upon seeing Derek useless, Peter and Darien shifted into Alpha form. There was a chime, the sound of laughter as the moonlight streamed into the room. Flicking her head back to the pack of Werewolves, she let out a wicked grin.

“Show time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one more chapter and an Epilogue, but ehhh
> 
> anyways, YEAY Malachi is good-ish. it's Crazy mother! 
> 
> But WHY is she crazy???


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Bye.  
> Remember I love you.

They didn't attack right away, instead seemed to circle each other. Malachi was in shock, having collapsed to the floor and curled into a small ball. Stiles didn't know if he should comfort Malachi or urge on the wolves, but right now he went towards Derek. His hands were shaking as he looked over the Alpha formed man, the fur stained in blood and muzzle torn in several places. He reached up to grab for one of the knives, but Derek snapped at his hand making his tug it away quickly.

“I wouldn't touch those, Stiles. They have a catch release. If you take them out of him wrong... Wolfsbane will seep into his veins. So, unless you want a dead Alpha...” Stiles took a step back, looking over her as she prepared herself for battle. She had the knife, twisting it expertly in her fingers as she walked around snapping her jaw.

She had shifted, the vampire face snarling as she looked over the wolves. Scott was still weak, he hadn't healed completely but he would never complain. Isaac looked hesitant, even in his wolf form. He was scooting closer to Scott, trying to almost protect him with his body. Stiles swallowed, turning t Malachi who was standing.

“Mom... why?” he finally spoke, his eyes were yellow slits as he stood up. She turned to him, sighing.

“You, darling. All of this--” she pointed around with the knife, motioning to Derek on the wall. “This is for you. So you can have the Consort you want.” Malachi blanched, his face growing still. “Isn't that what you would tell me? You would come in after dark, curl up and talk about Stiles. About how _you_ would never leave his side, how _you_ would never make him feel left out or _force_ him into a situation.

“How you would _smile_ for him, would be there for him _emotionally_. Stiles doesn't need someone who can barely look himself in the mirror, isn't that what you said?” a low whine ripping from Derek as he gazed over at Stiles, hurt clearly visible. Every word was piercing him more than the blades in his body. “You said he deserved someone who _loved_ him the way he deserved to be _loved._ Completely, with no hang ups...”

“You talked how you would be the better 'mate' and now--” she smiled, walking over and kissing her son's forehead.

“Now you'll be able to have him. You'll be able to become complete. All it takes is a bite. Make him crave our power, Malachi...” she was now on Stiles, pulling his neck to the side, offering it to Malachi. The vampire looked like he was debating himself, half his body jerked forward. Stiles, however watched as Scott raced forward and grabbed her. He tossed her to the side, her claws ripping down Stiles' neck as she tried to grapple him. Malachi caught Stiles as he flailed, tugging him to his chest.

“God Stiles... this is all my fault” he muttered, though his nose was slowly lowering into his neck and he nuzzled into the boy.

“Malachi.” Stiles said, drawing the boy out of his trance. The vampire blushed, pulling away form him and nodding.

“Sorry. Sorry. Yeah, you're right.” he sighed and looked over to the group. His mother was on the floor, knife still in her hand. “We should move you--” before he could even do anything, his mother jumped up and began attacking.

Peter and Darien took steps back, their Alpha forms far too big to be useful in this situation and shifted back to Beta. They then backed off as Isaac and Scott flanked her and snarled. She flipped her hair, grinning wide.

“I'll die protecting my Son's love. You can't honestly believe _that_ \--” she pointed to Derek who was still whimpering and trying to snarl at her. “--is good for Stiles. Honestly, the boy is going to _die_ before he reaches twenty!”

“You setting off bombs aren't exactly helping with that.” Stiles pointed out, crossing his arms as he looked over her. She smiled apologetically.

“Those bombs were never supposed to hit you. The one in the locker was a mistake, I thought that _was_ Scott's locker. As for the hospital one, it was supposed to go off in the nurses station where Melissa and Lucas were. I didn't mean to hurt _you_ Stiles. I would never want to hurt someone that could be family.” there was a snarl around the group.

“Stiles is _MY_ family--” Peter growled, his eyes red with anger. Stiles let his mouth drop open as the alpha snapped to his defense. “-- and I'll be damned if I have to watch another pretty woman take it from me.” he jumped at her, claws extended and slashing her face. He watched it heal quickly, her mouth open in a giant grin.

“Good to know I'm still pretty.” she slashed at him with the knife, Peter dodging it with perfect finesse and sliding into a better position. Scott and Isaac both jumped at her, twisting her arms behind her back. She threw them off like they were nothing, regaining her balance and gripping the knife tighter.

“Oh my. This really doesn't seem fair. Here, let me even the odds.” she lunged at Scott, the knife coming up and glistened in the light as it dripped with the wolfsbane. Stiles didn't have time to react before the knife was coming down and plunged deep into the chest.

Of Darien.

Scott was laying on the floor where Darien had pushed him out of the way, his face a mask of horror as the Alpha collapsed to his knees and fell back. Stiles could see the black veins begin to sprout over his body and Scott pulled him into his lap.

“Darien! What the hell! You...” Scott was choking on sobs, something was building inside him as he shook his head, “No... stop... heal...” he begged, the knife moving slowly with every ragged breath. Darien put hi hand up to Scott's cheek, his eyes hazy.

“It's my turn to protect _you._ Sorry it took so long, Scott, but I'll see you again soon.” he grabbed Scott's clawed hand and placed it against his throat. Scott was shaking his head, swallowing hard as he tried to fight Darien's dying wish.

“I--” he choked, the wolf slowly dying in his arms. He let out a cry of anger as he slashed the throat, shaking his head as tears fell over the dead wolf's face.

“I loved you” Scott moaned, his tear-filled eyes now red with Alpha power. “And now, I'm the Alpha.” he gripped his claws and snarled at the woman.

“Oh dear. Was that your mate?” she snarled, “Sorry he got in the way of me killing you.” she rolled to the ground, tugging the knife from Darien's lifeless corpse as she slashed at Scott. He snarled, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the floor.

“I will _kill_ you--”

“NO!” Malachi choked, taking a step forward as he swallowed. “No please... she's-- she's my mama...” he was blinking back tears, reaching out and shaking his head. “Please--”

“She killed _Darien_ ” Scott barked, tightening his grip on her neck. His claws digging into her soft flesh as she snorted and laughed. Within a second, she flipped Scott on his back, her claws lined up at his throat as she pulled back. Stiles had to do something, he closed his eyes, trying to pull the energy of the room and focus it on her. He managed to make a force ball the size of a snowball, sending it at her with all the force he could.

“Nothing...” he whispered, looking around the room and letting his eyes widen as she smiled brightly.

“ _Ooo_ That tickled. Do it again, sweetie.” Stiles blanched, trying to focus the magic, his veins turning silver and eyes bright blue as he threw spell after spell at her. He panted, pain seizing through him as he felt the magic build up inside. It was too much power at once, he was burning up. He whimpered, gripping his heart as it pounded faster. His vision was hazy and he suddenly remembered why he _hated_ his magic.

“Stiles. You obviously didn't read very well. Vampires aren't affected by your Magic. I'm sorry sweetie, but... you're useless.”

Stiles fell to the floor useless, his eyes swiveling around the room as he tried to drag himself out of the way of the fight continuing around him. His veins were bright silver, looking almost like they would pop out of his body. The power surged through him, trying to find a release, eyes rolling back as he whimpered in pain.

“AH! FUCK!” he screamed, something biting into his arm as he looked over. Malachi was gripping him tight with his claws, blood seeping out but-- Malachi's veins were turning silver now, his body convulsing as he took a deep breath, his yellow-eyes now having blue ooze through them as he took the magical build up.

“I've got you, Stiles.” he whispered, his voice faint but firm. “I'll be here to protect you” he smiled softly, though he looked like he was in pain. Stiles felt Malachi's body grow cold, his eyes widening as Malachi started to choke. Silver liquid poured from his mouth, falling onto the floor in viscous drops like melting glass.

“Malachi...” Stiles tried to talk, but his tongue was heavy as he tried to pull Malachi's hand off of him. “Malachi stop... Stop it! STOP!” he found his voice as tears bit his eyes, this wasn't supposed to happen. Stiles was sobbing now as the battle ceased, Mrs. Vanderbilt looked over, her eyes wide.

“My Baby!” she rushed forward, grabbing Malachi and clawing at his hand. “Stop Malachi... MALACHI!” she was frantic, trying to stop him. But the blonde just coughed again, the silver now pouring from his ears and nose. He turned to Stiles, a smile crossing his lips as he let a single silver tear fall down his face. Stiles leaned in and kissed him, not even caring about the taste of his magic on his tongue. It was bitter, a final kiss for death.

“Derek will make you so happy. And that's really all I wanted.” he took one more shaky breath before his body grew ridged.

“MALACHI! MALACHI WAKE UP!” her screams echoed over the stone walls, the wolves looking over the scene. “No no, baby.... Please no... No baby...” she sobbed, pulling the lifeless corpse to her chest as she rocked. “Mama's sorry.... Mama's so sorry... Please...” she swallowed, turning to Scott, baring her throat.

“Kill me!” Scott hesitated, looking around and then back to her. “KILL ME. I KILLED MY SON! I DON'T DE--” she choked on her words, her body shaking with tears. “I killed my baby... my baby Malachi... all I wanted was for him to be happy and now--” she looked over to the corpse, Stiles still in his grip.

“Delilah.” this voice was different, they all turned to see Mr. Vanderbilt standing on the stairs. Finley looked like he was aware of the situation, his eyes flashing gold. Scott looked between the vampire on the stairs and the vampire on the floor.

“Finley...” she whispered, her form sagging as she grabbed a knife from the wrack and pressed the catch at the top. Silver liquid flowed through the handle over the blade.

“DELILAH!” and she slammed the blade into her heart, body shivering as she collapsed to the floor. Finley grabbed her tugging the knife out and trying to suck the poison from her. But it was too late. Her breath stopped, body rigid. Finley was clutching her, his eyes closing as he let tears fall down his face.

“Mr. Hale.” Finley said softly, holding the dead body of his wife. “If you would please forgive me for not knowing what my wife was doing...” Derek was looking over him, the bright red eyes glancing over the man. There was a low growl and then a howl. A slow, pain-filled ache that said it all.

Finley swallowed, looking to Stiles and then walking over to Derek. He slowly released all the knives, tugging them out one-by-one as he frowned. Derek collapsed to the floor, his alpha form shifting away as he lay panting on the floor.

“In the name....name of the Alpha.... I forgive your transgressions.” Derek muttered, his body slowly healing as he stood. Finley nodded, licking his lips and bowing lightly.

“I request the permission to bury my son in Beacon Hills.” he said slowly. “This was the closest place he--”

“I consent” Derek was stone-jawed. “But not for your wife.” Finley nodded again, closing his eyes and nodding.

“Thank you. My family will be gone in the morning.” he took a step away, Derek walking over and grabbing Stiles. The teen was still whimpering as he was tugged into the Alpha's arms. Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Stiles.” he whispered, trying to get him to respond. “Stiles--”

“Are you hurt?” Stiles asked finally, pulling away from his shoulder and looking into his hazel eyes. He wanted to kiss him, hold him tight and never let go. But he was covered in blood and magic, his body still shaking in shock.

“Just a scratch.” Derek grunted, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple before carrying him up the stairs. Stiles allowed the man to handle him like a child, his body feeling like it hadn't slept in weeks.

“Derek--” he whispered, before letting his world fade black.

_--_--_--_

When they got to the flat, Derek walked them both into the shower and he cleaned Stiles as best as he could. Making sure ever inch of him smelt like old spice rather than the stench of magic and blood. Stiles barely remembered the shower, nor Derek dressing him. He did remember the wolf handing him Lucas and then pulling him into bed.

They cuddled in the darkness, Stiles trying his hardest to sleep.

“I killed him” he spoke finally, Lucas asleep in his arms and Derek shifting behind him.

“He killed himself. He took your magic, he... it would be like if I took all your pain when you were dying. It would save you but kill me.” he said softly, kissing his neck. “It wasn't your fault.” Stiles licked his lips, gripping Lucas harder.

“I feel like it is. I could.... If I wouldn't have...”

“Stiles.” Derek's voice was calm, his hand curling tighter around his mate as he took a deep and cleansing breath. “You are not responsible for his death. Nor for _anyone's_ death. You, Stiles. You are blameless, you don't need to think this way. You are not broken like--”

“Like you?” he asked softly, the wolf gripping him tightly. “Derek--”

“Go to sleep.” he said softly. “Please. Just sleep.” Stiles bit his tongue, rolling around so he was facing Derek, Lucas curled between them as he slept.

“I love you.” Stiles whispered, letting his eyes close as he slowly drifted to sleep.

“Good bye Stiles.”


	15. Epilouge

 He woke up a day later to crying. Lucas was wailing like the world was crashing around him and Stiles swiped his hand to shake Derek. The bed was empty, Stiles blinking as he patted the sheets and blankets expected Derek to just magically appear. It was still warm, so the wolf must have just gotten up. He had probably heard the whimpering of Lucas before the boy had even made a peep, cheating werewolf powers. He nuzzled back into the sheet, smiling as he inhaled the scent of Derek. Deep wood and the hint of spice from his aftershave. He sighed contently, hugging the pillow to his body.

Stiles heard the wailing continue, his ears ringing with the sound of the baby's cries. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching as he fished for a pair of boxers on the ground. He frowned, had Derek cleaned the room? The usual pile of clothing on the floor was missing, making Stiles frown at the change. He looked around the rest of the room, the open closet door catching his eyes. His plaid shirts were hanging up neatly, the leather pack jacket Derek had given him was hanging up next to them as well. But the old leather jacket, the one that had been covered in Derek's blood, was missing. He blinked, the wails of Lucas making his heart pick up as he looked around the room once more.

Drawers were pulled out, clothing removed from them in a hurry. Stiles felt his breath catch in his thraot, shaking his head as he flung off the bed and down the stairs towards the wails of Lucas.

“Lucas-- Lucas wha--”

“PAPA! PAPA!” he screamed, grabbing him in a flying hug as he nuzzled and sobbed into his shoulder. Stiles wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back softly as he looked around the door. The key hooks were still in tact, but his eyes widened. The Camaro keys were gone.

“Oh no, no no no no no no no--” he ran over, grabbing his phone and dialing Derek's phone. He felt his heart stop as he heard the phone responding, vibrating and ringing on the kitchen table.

_“_ _Can't you stay where you are, just for now. I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after. You could be my ever after, after all._ _I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after”_

He walked over to the table, grabbing the phone and ending the call. The background of Derek's phone popping up. The picture was of Stiles smiling, kissing Lucas' head as they were surrounded by Scott and Isaac, the two of them smiling at each other. He felt tears well up as he looked back down to the table.

There was a lease for the loft, signed over to Isaac, his official resignation from Beacon Hills Sheriff's department, a simple message scrawled out that Scott was the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, Lucas' adoption papers signed over completely to Stiles and-- and a personal note to Stiles. He set Lucas down as he ripped open the manila envelope, his eyes scanning over the words in Derek's hasty handwriting.

**I can't be bonded to you until I'm whole again. But I don't think that will ever happen, I'm far too broken. Malachi was right, you deserve someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved.**

**I'm not that person.**

**Good bye Stiles, have a better life.**

**Derek Elizabeth Hale.**

He felt teas well up and spill onto the paper, his heart ripping out of his chest and shattering onto the cold floor. He sobbed now, falling to the ground as he grabbed Lucas. He pulled him into a tight hug, burying his head in the black hair and shaking in anger and sadness. Derek had left them. He had left his _Stiles._ Lucas was still wailing, his tiny claws digging into Stiles.

“Dunt leave papa! Dunt leave too! I'll be good... I promise! I'll be so good... dunt leave me alone...” Stiles sobbed, shaking his head as he tried to speak. Tried to say he wouldn't leave, he would _never_ leave, but nothing came out. He gripped the boy as tightly as he could, not caring the boy was wolfed out and scratching his back up.

“Papa.... when is daddy coming back?” he asked, whimpering as he clung to Stiles.

 

and for once, Stiles had no words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' custom tone on Derek's phone is Ever After by Marianas Trench.
> 
> The last and final story in the series is called "Infinite" Love, I should have the first chapter up in an hour. So. 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary comes from the song 'Hacking the Gate' by Itou Kanoko


End file.
